After the Second Rise: The Broken Soul
by redfeathersky
Summary: This is a continuation of After the Second Rise. AU. With the ministry in chaos, Voldemort known, and the horcrux hunt begun how will three broken teenagers find a place within themselves?
1. Summer Days

**After The Second Rise**

Book Two

**The Broken Soul**

By: Redfeathersky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to the story or characters of Harry Potter.

**Summer Days**

The days began long and tedious, with a great deal of moping around the house, crying in the dark and memory of a plume of raging fire that tore at the earth and flesh but as the days continued the urgency that was felt to get on with the challenge of healing slowed and eventually stilled. Summer sapped the inspiration to do great things out of warm flesh as it moved slowly onward. The summer heat coupled with the cool sea kissed breeze and no responsibilities did its job perfectly. The bodies healed, but more than that occurred, the minds ravaged by trauma, separation, heartbreak, and re-birth slowly began to calm. England was miles away; and thus so too were all the fears and reasons for giving up.

Hermione slept on a swinging hammock tied up between two ancient olive trees a sun-burned and tanned foot hanging with a small swing over the edge. She wore a white dress with lace trim and strings for straps, the ultimate gown of laziness and the newest addition to her wardrobe. Birds sang around her as though they existed to be her own personal lullaby and an open book laid its pages facing downward on her stomach. Long curly hair dangled through the woven hammock to caress the tips of coarse wild grass her lips and cheeks rosy from long exposure to sunlight. Her sandals lay forgotten beneath the tree above her head a testament to the hours she'd spent just lying there on a frequent basis.

She swung slowly her breathing even with the creaking sound of moving rope her mind as far away as the characters portrayed in her book. Her thoughts glued to a month prior in a familiar field at the bottom of a crater…

She heard a yell, though she couldn't tell if it came from the dream or from reality. She sighed and her eye-lids fluttered open then closed again as her sleeping body ignored the mind that wanted to wake. Warmth, fire, the feelings led her to the face of a grinning boy with the most unusual scar splitting the right side of a boyish face. Dual colored eyes smiled at her, then turned to a haunting fear and pain as the face became contorted warped. The smooth pink skin turned jagged and rough. He threw his head back screaming as he tried to save her by killing himself. She reached out a hand screaming his name then gasped and coughed dirt as the wind was knocked out of her soft flesh meeting hard dirt.

"Oh Merlin!" A voice and weight held her to the dirt and the boy on top of her untagged himself from her quickly while yelling at his brother who watched and laughed hysterically, "Ron! Damn it! You didn't have to throw me so bloody hard!"

Warm hands that felt soft as though new yet were developing the rough texture of use gently pulled her shoulders up as she gasped and coughed yelling obscenities as she tried to re-invent air after being forcefully removed from her hammock.

"You bloody piece of dragon dung!" She snapped, "Why do you boys have to duel wherever I find a peaceful place to read?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Hermione I'm sorry," Harry pleaded gently whipping dirt off her back his eyes carefully looking her over for any injury, "We got carried away. We didn't notice you were sleeping there…"

"How could we not?" Ron asked scratching his head as he walked over untangling the hammock, "She snores loud enough, should have been a clue."

A solid piece of limestone smacked into the side of his forehead.

"Ow!" He yelped, "It was a joke! You don't snore, you sleep in a very quiet sleeping-beauty-esque-way…" The redhead ducked dodging the second stone thrown from the girl on the ground.

"And who shakes the whole bloody island when _he_ sleeps huh?" She snapped angrily picking up a third piece of ammo, "I only take naps because I can't sleep above the trumpet you call your nose!"

"Oi," Ron grinned as he dodged the third projectile from his best friend, "That was uncalled for!"

Harry laughed the sound tumbling out of his throat almost musically a side effect of something the three of them referred to as the phoenix fire that had both killed and brought Harry back to life at the end of their last school term. There were times, particularly when he was happy that his voice, while unchanged seemed to have a strange melodic edge to it. Ron teased Harry mercilessly for it but Hermione suspected it was something he simply couldn't help. Hermione had tried to get him to sing a couple of times for the sake of research but he'd outright refused her request claiming he'd never in his life been able to carry a tune and that he doubted very much that he could now.

Hermione scrutinized Harry now. Once his body had been a mass of broken bone, over-grown scar tissue and ravaged by long striations of missing skin. There had been a time he hadn't looked human, a time after that were one only had to look at him and imagine the hell and torture he'd been through. He should have died over and over again with the injuries that months of treatment from both muggle and magical care could never heal completely but he'd survived on sheer force of will, luck, adrenaline, and accidental magic.

Last semester he almost succeeded in death only to be saved by a small potion that had been made by Hermione and Ron in hopes it would heal him. He'd kept it in his pocket all semester for sentimental reasons and thus had had it in his pocket when he'd tried burning Voldemort out of his body when the dark wizard had possessed him by preying on his fear and hate. The result was that his fire, given to him by the phoenix feather core of his old wand, had met the Maiden's Tears potion and melded with its healing magic mimicking the phoenix's ability to be reborn after dying in its own flames. Harry had been re-born. His body new, the bones restored and his skin soft like a baby's. All last semester he hadn't been able to walk without a cane, now they could barely get him to sit still in one place.

As for his other deformities, all that remained were the impressions of the most stubborn of his once angry and brutal looking scars. They cut across his skin in fewer numbers looking like tattoos that were a few shades darker then his skin. It made him look exotic, different, and as Molly Weasley pointed out, mischievous. The older people they met took one look at him and labeled him a troubled teen. It didn't help that even though his skin was new the ever present smirk that had been created by the cut across his face seemed all the more natural now that there wasn't a 'cause' for it.

"Like what you see?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

With shock Hermione's eyes shot up to his when she realized she'd been staring. With a blush she looked away quickly.

"I was thinking," She said.

"By _leering_ Hermione?" Ron smirked at Harry leaning on the hammock, "I would love to know what thoughts inspired _that_."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron childishly, "I wasn't _leering_ Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was thinking how only a month ago Harry was still a gimp."

"Uh-huh," Ron winked, "_Sure_…ack!" he ducked having to once again dodge a pebble thrown at his head.

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's knee unconsciously trying to calm her down. Hermione stiffened and looked down realizing that the fall had bunched up her knee length dress around her upper thighs. She blushed crimson as she realized she'd been sitting in a most unladylike manner and grabbed the hem of her skirts throwing them over her highly exposed legs. Harry's too warm hand jumped off of her leg his face worried eyes unsure. Hermione winced.

Ever since she'd watched him go crazy on Bellatrix Lestrange he'd been jumping whenever she reacted to anything he did around her. It was almost as if he was scared to upset her in any way. Ron had noticed and asked about it. Hermione had explained that Harry feared Hermione ever being afraid of him or disappointed in him. Ron had laughed thinking he was acting like a child, but Hermione knew that Harry was genuinely afraid to let her down again.

She sighed, "Stop that," She said, "I didn't mind that your hand was on my leg, I just felt embarrassed that I didn't notice my underwear might have been showing."

"Your underwear was showing?" Ron asked with piqued interest his eyes wide and innocent.

"And I missed it?" Harry moaned as though on queue with Ron his earlier worry gone to be re-placed with theatrical disappointment.

Hermione just gave a long suffering sigh and stood up choosing to ignore her boys as she dusted off the dirt from her white dress.

"If you want to eat you lot better come inside!"

Hermione, Ron, and Harry winced as Mrs. Weasley's cross voice carried over the olive grove louder than it should have. She must have amplified her voice with her wand after too many failed attempts at getting their attention.

"Harry," Ron sighed, "you'd better let her know we're coming. She'll be cross with us if you don't."

Harry nodded with a small chuckle and threw his hand up into the air casually. A small spark of blue flame leaped from his fingers to fly into the air glowing brightly for a moment before fizzing out high above the trees. The trio waited for a reply but assumed Mrs. Weasley had gotten the message when they only heard the silent chatter of bird-call as opposed to an angry amplified voice of Ron's mother.

"Well," Ron grinned, "I don't know about you two but I could eat a hippogriff." He rubbed his stomach with an exaggerated satisfied grin.

"Good luck convincing it to let you kill it," Harry smirked.

"If you are polite enough and give it enough compliments I bet you could get a hippogriff to do just about anything," Ron said, "All I have to do is be suave and I'll have warm Hippogriff soup."

Hermione snorted, "Until it realized you were trying to kill it. Then _you_ would be in the soup instead." She shook her head, "Poor unsuspecting beast. Its stomach won't know what hit it."

"You're in a right nasty mood today," Ron smiled jovially as he walked.

"You would be too if you're nice _peaceful_ nap were ruined by your best friend bowling into you via your _other_ best friend's poorly aimed throw," Hermione grumbled, "What did you throw anyway?" She asked.

"Me," Harry winced, "It was supposed to be a magic-less match. Ron's just wand happy."

"You always tell me to be unpredictable oh wise sensei," Ron shrugged, "I only followed you're advice."

Harry nodded conceding Ron's point, "I'm sure Madam Sinistra would be very proud of you." He said.

"Then she'd be furious with you for not paying attention to your surroundings," Hermione growled, "Meaning me."

Ron held up his hands in defeat, "Ok, ok. I see you're point. I'm sorry for throwing Harry at you with my wand."

"If you were really sorry you'd buy me some gelato," Hermione said.

"Fine. I'll buy you some gelato. Happy now?" He asked with a sigh.

Hermione grinned and nodded.

Ron leaned over to Harry with a scowl, "She's been hanging around Ginny too much this summer."

Harry chuckled, "Maybe," He said, "It was a good 'Mobli Corpus' by the way. Just a little too strong."

"Thanks," Ron grinned, "Maybe by the end of the summer you'll be able to get close enough to actually hit me."

Harry snorted, "Now you're just being delusional. I always get close enough."

"Not me though!" Hermione interrupted smirking, "You've yet to get through my spell work."

Harry shrugged, "It's only a matter of time."

"Believe what you want," Hermione said with a playful 'nose in the air' snub.

Harry smirked at Ron and snuck forward grabbing Hermione from behind and wrapping his arms beneath her chest. She yelped as he lifted her off of the ground and spun.

"Harry!" She laughed, "Put me down!"

Harry laughed as he set her down poking her sides playfully and laughing when she jumped and squeaked.

She turned and slapped his shoulder with a mock-glare, "I liked you better as a gimp."

"Hermione," Ron smirked as he walked by them up the stone steps toward the house, "I think he won." He jumped forward dodging a swipe from Hermione's fist and took the steps two at a time.

Hermione turned to glare at Harry but couldn't for the life of her stay irritated with him for long, "Oh all right," She said, "But that doesn't really count. We weren't dueling."

"Oh it's a win," Harry grinned, "Not all dueling occurs on the battlefield Hermione."

Hermione was about to argue when she noticed the hidden meaning in his words. Her smile faltered a little and his happy demeanor immediately fell as she sobered. She quickly re-gained her happy posture and hopped down next to him grabbing his arm in hers.

"So what do you want to bet Ron's reached the house and is all ready stuffing his face?" She asked trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"He hasn't," Harry said, "He's standing at the top of the hill waiting for us."

Hermione pouted, "It's no fun when you know everything."

Harry snorted, "Says you."

Hermione stuck her nose into the air pretending she hadn't heard him. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"I really didn't mind you know," She said suddenly slowing down and tugging on his arm, "I wish you'd stop jumping whenever I react to something you do. I'm not afraid of you Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow and stepped close to her leaning forward his eyes playful, "If you're not careful I might think you wanted me to touch you on the leg." He said quietly with a small smirk.

Hermione scowled and pushed his chest, "Keep those hormones in check buddy, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

Harry laughed and continued their walk up the steps.

"And don't think teasing me is going to distract me Harry," Hermione said as she marched after him her bare feet slapping against the limestone steps, "I mean it I'm not afraid of-!" She stopped quickly as he stopped suddenly her nose inches from his back.

"Sometimes that's a lie," He said quietly, sadly.

Hermione scowled at his back, "Oh for-!" She marched around him and up a step so she could glare at him in the eye, "I was nervous because my legs were really exposed ok?" She said looking away from him with a blush, "I forget sometimes I'm with a couple of teenage boys all right? I was embarrassed."

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a small 'O' then he threw his head back and laughed.

"That's what that was?" he asked incredulously, "Hermione, it's just me and Ron, why would it matter?"

"Why would it-?" Hermione asked with her mouth dropped open in shock, "Are you trying to say something Harry?"

"What?" Harry asked in sudden panic as her aura changed from embarrassment to indignation, "No! I'm not-, what do you think I'm saying?" He suddenly asked morbidly curious.

"Well obviously my legs aren't attractive enough to mean anything to you and Ron," Hermione huffed, "Good!" She snapped angrily, "I wouldn't want them to anyway!"

"Hermione!" Harry said shocked and amused, "That's not what I—look, you have beautiful legs…really beautiful legs actually…but that's not the point, the point is we wouldn't ever do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable all right? We aren't, Merlin, we're not animals driven by hormones all right? We respect you too much to do anything-, you're our best friend! We would never think of doing anything…with…you...?" He trailed off noticing her expression.

Hermione was watching him with her arms crossed and a single raised eyebrow, "Go on," She waved a hand lazily at him her voice perfectly even, "Keep digging."

Harry sighed, "No," He said, "I think I'll just shut up."

"Wise decision," She said sagely though her temper was gone, "I think Ron gave up waiting," She said, "Let's go before he eats all the food that's left."

Harry smiled gratefully and followed her up the last of the steps to the large Grecian white-washed adobe house that they were staying at for the summer. A middle-aged woman stood grinning at the two of them while she hung up laundry her wildly curly hair held in place by a wrapped scarf around her head.

"If you don't hurry there won't be any left," The woman said with a wink.

"Thanks Aunt May," Hermione smiled and nodded at her Aunt.

Harry smiled nervously back. Ron had had a crush on the woman ever since they got off the boat to meet her greeting them into village. She was voluptuous for all that she was a little on the short and plump side. Her face always seemed red with amusement though that could be due to all of the time she spent outside. She was Hermione's mother's eldest sister which meant she'd been married, divorced, had two children that are all ready grown and out of the house and very little in common with her youngest sister…until now.

It turned out that her ex-husband had been not only Greek but also a wizard. When Jane had said the man was odd and that she didn't trust him it was because he hadn't known how to socialize with muggles and it had also been because May hadn't been able to talk about anything that they did. Now that Jane had a witch in the family the secret had been let out and May and Jane had spent several days barely leaving each others company while they caught up.

But that wasn't why Harry was nervous around her. The woman seemed to just know things. She wasn't a witch, but sometimes when she looked at him Harry just knew she saw something Harry didn't want her to see.

"You three aren't burning down my olive trees are you?" She asked Harry as he walked passed with too knowing eyes.

"No madam," Harry said nervously, "just some physical exercise."

"With my niece?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The look she gave him resembled Hermione so well that Harry froze guilty on instinct and then he blushed as he understood fully her implication, "No! No, nothing like that!" He defended quickly, "Ron and I were dueling, Hermione was reading. We weren't doing anything untoward I swear!"

May threw back her head and gave a heartfelt laugh that was loud and filled with energy, "I was teasing kid," She grinned, "Go get some food."

Harry nodded respectfully his cheeks aflame with embarrassment as he dashed inside.

Jane took one look at him and grinned shaking her head, "Was May teasing you again?" She asked, "She really likes to pick on you for some reason."

"Yeah," Harry said, "for some reason…" He glanced at Hermione and sat down next to Ron.

Hermione and Ginny were chatting the twins having finished were cleaning up their plates. Molly must have finished because she was sitting in the front room reading while a sweater was knitting itself beside her. Arthur was still in the United Kingdom working, so was Mr. Granger. They would arrive later in the summer when they could get off. Jane was lucky to have gotten off the time she did and was taking full advantage of it.

"Mum," Hermione asked as she put her plate away, "Ginny, Ron, Harry and I were going to take the ferry to town. Can I have some fare for the four of us?"

Jane looked at the four children in question with a raised eyebrow, "When were you planning on telling me about this trip?" She asked.

"Just now," Hermione said innocently.

"Hmm," Jane regarded her only daughter and glanced at Harry who was wearing a very similarly innocent look, "What will you four be doing in town?"

"Getting ice cream," Hermione said.

Behind her Ron choked. He hadn't expected Hermione to hold him to his apology so soon. He jumped up from the table and dashed off to find the twins and hopefully weasel some money out of them. Harry watched Mrs. Granger's eyes follow Ron with amusement.

"Well I suppose you can go," She said slowly, "But no magic off the island understand? The Greeks have laws of secrecy too you know."

Hermione nodded, "I know," She smiled and kissed her mother's cheeks, "Thanks Mum."

"Mmhmm," Jane Granger nodded and counted out the correct currency for the ferry, "This should be enough I think. Do you kids need money for the ice-cream?"

"Nope," Hermione grinned winking at Ginny, "We got it covered."

Jane looked at Harry. The young man smirked back. She shook her head wondering how her daughter had gotten so manipulative and felt sorry for Ron. Ron skid into the room looking panicked and urged the other three to leave with him. Hermione kissed her mother once more on the cheek and the four children left almost running down the steps to sprint across the estate. When they reached the ferry Ron was roaring with laughter but wouldn't explain why as Hermione paid for their fare and they entered the boat. As they tugged away from shore they saw a pair of red heads skid to a halt at the end of the dock throwing their fists into the air and waving wands uselessly as they knew they couldn't perform magic in public.

Ron ignored the unintelligible screams of his older brothers and simply folded his arms behind his head and leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

"They'll get you back for that when we get back," Ginny warned.

"That just means I have to spend the rest of the day unworried until we get home," Ron said, "In the mean time I'll enjoy myself and bask in the splendor of having tricked the tricksters."

Harry grinned and Ginny shook her head, "You've been a bad influence on him," she accused.

"Naw," He said with amusement, "I think he figured that out in my absence."

"It's true," Hermione sighed, "He wasn't nearly this devious fourth year."

"_He_ is right here you know," Ron grumbled, "Seriously guys, let's just enjoy the Grecian coast line and eat some gelato."

"You know gelato's Italian right?" Ginny asked.

"There's a gelato shop in town," Harry informed her, "Hermione found it the last time we were there. You don't always have to be in Italy to eat gelato. People do travel."

Ginny shrugged, "Whatever," She said, "As long as we hit some of those clothes shops before going back. There was a dress I saw last time I wanted to buy."

"Where are you getting all this money from anyway?" Ron asked, "I've been wondering."

"Just because you have the financial talent of a monkey doesn't mean I can't have savings." Ginny retorted.

"Oi," Ron pouted, "I can to save it's just opportunities come my way I can't pass up."

"Or pretty girls swindle you out of your cash," Ginny grinned.

Hermione laughed and Harry grinned watching Ron bicker with his sister. A splash of bright color and dark skin caught his eye and he turned his eyes meeting dark smoldering green ovals set into a warm tanned face with full painted lips. The woman smiled at him with large hoop earrings in her ears and a scarf wrapped around her head beneath a bowler hat with deep brown hair tumbling out its back. She lifted a finger that held more than one sparkling ring and beckoned him to her the gold bangles on her wrist jingling as she did so.

Curious, Harry had seen groups of people looking as she did traveling together in markets. Gypsies they were called. He had always been curious about them and the wild magic that circled each of their members in swirling storms. Their magic felt as unkempt as they appeared like the wind and it seemed whenever it blew they followed like extensions of the air itself.

He looked back at his friends, all of whom were now bickering amongst themselves and shrugged approaching the gypsy woman with a polite smile.

"May I help you madam?" He asked.

She chuckled and patted the seat next to her, "There's no need to be polite to the likes of me," She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "I know a lofty Wizard when I see one."

Harry grinned somehow unsurprised, "Lofty, not likely," He said, "I'm just a student."

"Oh?" She asked caulking her head, "Give me your hand," She said her voice like deep husky music that Harry was sure she used often to get her way.

He gave her his hand unafraid of her intentions. She was hard to read, the wild nature of her magic made it difficult for him to figure out her feelings but something told him to trust her for now, perhaps not later, but now she felt no ill will for him or his friends. She grabbed his hand and turned the palm upwards tracing the lines on his skin with her fingers.

"My, my," She said quietly with awe, "Your brand new, not a month old, yet sixteen. Your palms are warm, warmer than I've ever felt and you have an affinity with my people. A wanderer without a home to call on."

"True," Harry nodded, "But also wrong. I have a home," He looked at his friends and smiled fondly, "It's adopted but it's a home."

"You've passed through death and back," She said quietly her eyes looking into him in a way that should have made him uncomfortable, "And seen true evil." Tears welled up in her eyes and she dropped his hand gently clapping her rough palms to either side of his face, "For one so young to bear such a burden," She said quietly, "Broken and made whole you have faced demons and made terrible choices. The fates are truly cruel to have done these things to you."

Harry gently touched one of her hands, "Thank you," he said, "But you don't need to cry for me."

"But I do," she said, "Someone like you comes along every few hundred years or so. I am truly lucky to have crossed paths with you though that luck will end once I leave this ferry."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are a catalyst," She said, "Everything you touch will change from the course it was meant to take. I will either find great fortune or great misfortune in my coming days after meeting you. I would receive unknowing amounts of misfortune if I simply pass this opportunity by and pretend I never met you. I must do something for you. Give me something of yours and I will give it back to you with more fortune then it had had before."

Harry looked at her confused, "I don't have anything to give-!"

Her eyes glanced down to his waist or more specifically his pocket, "What's in there?" She asked suddenly.

Harry raised his eyebrows surprised and he reached into his pocket pulling out a small plastic case that he used to keep three small shards of glass in. He handed her the case and she opened it carefully.

"Three small shards broken and burned to become whole the essence of re-birth and love," She said quietly.

She snapped the case shut and looked at him with a sharp gaze, "Meet me on the deck before you board." She said, "I will give these back to you before you leave."

Harry frowned feeling nervous about parting with the shards that were so precious to him, "How do I know you aren't trying to steal those?" He asked reaching out for his shards.

She leaned forward and grabbed him around the neck pressing her warm voluptuous lips against his. Harry froze his eyes wide as she deepened the kiss her magic swirling around his own. He felt his eyes close and his arms wrap around the woman he'd never met before that moment feeling her in her magic and a piece of her magic tying onto his.

She pulled away and chuckled when his arms refused to move from around her, "I take it that was your first?" She grinned her earlier mischief back.

"Uh-," Was all Harry was able to manage dazed as he was by the suddenness of the pleasant action.

She smiled and patted his cheek as an older sister might a very younger brother, "I am doubly fortunate to have met you and to have stolen your first kiss. You know now That I give you my word. You will have these shards back later this evening. If you don't I have tied some of my magic to you until the bargain is fulfilled. You will be able to find me."

"Tied your magic?" Harry asked dazed, "That's what that was?"

She giggled, "It was a bargain ceremony. The deal was sealed with my kiss. When the deal is finished I will be free but until then you'll always know how to find me." She kissed him again farewell as the boat slowed, "That was just for the fun of it," she grinned, "I'll see you later." She stood and winked at him pocketing the shards and walked off the ferry with a wave of her hips.

Harry couldn't tear his gaze from her until she disappeared from his sight. When he did he noticed a fair amount of irritation mixed with amusement from behind him.

"What is it with you and older women?" Ginny asked shaking her head as she walked passed.

"Yeah Mate," Ron grinned and elbowed him as _he_ walked by, "Share your secret."

Hermione glared at him the source of irritation her arms crossed, "We can't take you anywhere can we?" She asked.

Harry scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, "It's not like I go looking for trouble…"

"Trouble?" Hermione asked icily, "Is that what you call it?" She raised a skeptical eyebrow as she walked passed and Harry stood feeling as though he'd done something terribly wrong.

"Hey Hermione wait!" He called.

She ignored him making him jog to catch up to her as she disembarked from the boat. When he did catch up to her Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulder, his touch too gentle his face worried and pale. Hermione jumped startled then sighed.

She grabbed his hand off of her shoulder and brought it down to her side, "Come on you," She said tugging his fingers with her as she walked trying to catch up to Ginny and Ron, "Ron promised us Ice Cream and I intend to take advantage."

Harry followed her, his grip tight as his face regained its color and his shoulders began to relax. He watched her aura for any signs or fluctuations of emotions but it was a steady, strong, golden color like always. It was only as he realized this that his grip on her fingers began to relax. He looked away and began to enjoy the scenery his stride flowing from stiff and anxious to confident and lazy. He matched her pace and hesitantly smiled at her which she returned much more easily.

"Merlin will you two hurry it up?" Ron asked impatiently.

Ginny grinned beside him, "Come on Hermione," She winked, "We need to hurry up and exploit him before he gets the courage to back down!"

Hermione grinned, "As if he would be brave enough," She said loftily her hand slipping easily out of Harry's fingers, "He wouldn't dare break a promise to me," She continued, "I know too many spells." To which Ron groaned loudly and agreed heartily.

Harry only slowed for a couple steps his fingers slowly folding inward to brush his palm lightly before he continued his lazy stride jogging a bit to catch up with his friends. The air that day was warm and still which was a blessing so close to the ocean. People milled about some bustling form one place to the next in everyday activities while others lazed in doorsteps arguing or laughing with neighbors or customers.

Harry could feel their conversations better than he could hear them through the ranging heat and coolness of their auras. The swirling attack of the massive array of emotions was dizzying to some degree but Harry had learned while in Hogwarts last year how to channel through the mess and focus on only those that counted. Besides that most of the auras in these streets were small and repressed, the result of Muggles having never gained the ability to tap into the dormant magic that lay within all living creatures. So compared to Hogwarts these emotions were a quiet buzz that itched in the background and caused quite a bit less discomfort. In fact as Harry listened with one ear to his friends he found he enjoyed being around these people and the peaceful buzz of everyday life. It was refreshing.

"Hello? Harry?" Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and he honed in on her aura before his eyes met hers, "I said, 'what flavor are you going to get?'"

"Oi," Ron interjected, "I'm not paying for him. The deal _was_ only Hermione but I had to pay for you because you're my sister. Harry's got loads of money. He can pay for himself."

Harry took his cue and turned his too innocent eyes on Ron shrugging, "Oh," He said as though surprised and disappointed, "I hadn't realized, Hermione had said 'we' and all so I assumed…"

Ron was glowering at Harry darkly seeing strait through his innocent act, "Of course," He said, "Whatever."

Hermione and Ginny grinned broadly at Harry as Ron turned form the three of them stomping down the street mumbling to himself. Harry shrugged at the girls as if he hadn't a clue why they were grinning so brightly and strolled after Ron whistling. He patted Ron on the shoulder with a broad smile and Hermione and Ginny giggled and linked arms following. None of them noticed Harry slip Ron some extra cash without the red headed boy noticing.

The four children who were hardly that anymore reached the gelato shop and bought their cold treats eating outside leaning against the building laughing as they chatted like normal teenagers. Ron had noticed the addition to his wallet as he paid for the gelato and had chastised Harry for it but the dark haired boy only shrugged and pretended innocence even as he knew perfectly well Ron could see through the act. Still, because Harry was technically paying him Ron didn't really seem to care that much.

"So what do you want to do next?" Ron asked the group at large, "I'm done with my bit," He stretched careful not to drop his gelato, "The rest is up to you lot."

"Shopping," Ginny said immediately, "I really want that dress I saw the other day."

"What about sightseeing?" Hermione asked, "I was reading the Wizard tourist book at the house yesterday. There's supposed to be a magical menagerie that dates back to the height of the Grecian Empire…" She trailed off at the obvious dislike on her three friends' faces and 'humphed' turning her head from them, "Well fine if shopping is all you all really want to do…"

Ron snorted, "I could seriously care less about shopping."

"Seeing some ruins might be cool," Harry said.

"After shopping," Ginny said, "Seriously, that's why I came." She finished her gelato and walked inside to throw away her cup and plastic spoon, "Come on," She said as she came out, "Let's go before they close."

The trio looked at each other bemused and shrugged. One after the other they threw their cups and spoons away and followed the short red head. There were moments it really was just better to follow Ginny then argue with her. It turned out as they did so that just because Ginny wanted one specific dress didn't mean they were spared going into every shop in the street. In one shop Hermione found floating balls of colorful hand blown glass she could hang in a window. In another Ron found a ridiculous hat that would help protect his sensitive skin from the ever present Grecian sun. Harry even found a cane he jokingly loved and bought after the cajoling of his friends forced him to do it.

When they finally reached the dress shops Hermione and Ginny detached themselves from the boys who finding a bench near some dressing rooms sat with large sighs. They watched the girls in their element chatting about each dress on the racks they came to before grabbing a few and entering the dressing rooms to try them on. Harry uncomfortably noticed that the rooms weren't tall enough to cover the girls heads and tried not to watch as Ginny poked her head over her wall to point at something in Hermione's dressing room or how he could see an article of clothing go over her head as she put one on or took one off. Ron didn't help matters as he grinned and elbowed Harry noticing the same thing raising his eyebrows and miming the movement of Hermione's arms going over her head.

Harry scowled at Ron and really elbowed him causing both girls to look over confused as Ron groaned clutching his stomach. Harry just smiled at them and waved.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and decided they'd both found dresses they liked and got re-dressed. Purchasing the dresses the girls and the two boys left the store to hunt for the store Ginny Wanted to go to in the first place which meant endless more times the boys were sitting on the sidelines as the girls tried on dresses. At last around mid afternoon when shops all around Greece were closing Ginny found and purchased her dress and the trio walked around the slowly quieting town meandering their way back to the ferry.

At the docks a group of gypsies waited ignoring the disapproving stares of pedestrians boarding the boat. One of the gypsies stepped forward her dark eyes looking at Harry appreciatively her voluptuous hips swaying with her movements. She smiled at Harry in a manner that was both friendly and suggestive and beckoned him forward with her finger.

"I told you didn't I?" She asked gesturing to her two companions an old woman and a young boy, "Come, I intend to keep our pact and be on my way."

Harry and his friends approached the gypsies and the old woman and boy each held out a small box.

"These are for the two who helped create these shards and this," She pulled out a leather bracelet from her pocket and took Harry's right wrist her finger gliding over the angry red that was once the scar that marked Voldemorts re-birth, "This one is for you." She wrapped the leather bracelet around Harry's wrist and Harry was startled to see it flickering with bright fiery magic.

When he turned it around to look at the top of the bracelet he found one of the shards he'd given the gypsy earlier nestled in intricate embroidery work. The knots in the multi-colored threads held magic that formed the rune of protection. Harry looked up awed by the intricacy of the layers that went into the embroidery that formed the magic spell.

"Thank you," He said sincerely.

The gypsy smiled mischievously and shook her head, "Thank me in your thoughts so that good fortune will be sent my way instead of tragedy."

Harry nodded, "I will."

The old woman stepped forward with the little boy shoving her box into Ron's hands while the boy gave Hermione his box. Both of them opened the boxes and Harry blinked as the spelled objects shined brightly at him as they slipped them on. Ron's was like Harry's only his was a braided leather bracelet on his left wrist instead of his right and Hermione's was a necklace on a silver chain that appeared as though the silver links had been loosely woven together in the same pattern of protection. Her shard was nestled in silver wire. The three of them looked at each other and Harry noticed a small string of light almost too thin to notice reached from the each of the shards to each other as though connected in some way.

"Now," The old woman nodded, "We must leave-." She paused, her eyes narrowing as they landed on Ginny.

Ginny rose an eyebrow and the trio looked at her then the old woman. The gypsy boy stepped away from their group and hid behind the young woman gypsy who put her hand on her elder's shoulder her dark eyes worried.

"You," The old woman beckoned to Ginny impatiently the bangles on her wrist jingling, "Come here."

Ginny shrugged and moved through Harry and Ron to stand before the old woman.

The woman grasped Ginny's shoulders looking into her eyes the same scrutinizing way Harry had had his palm read. She touched Ginny's face and head as though searching for something. Ginny looked at her friends clearly uncomfortable by the old Gypsy's closeness. The old woman dropped her hands and stepped away from Ginny with a sigh as though relieved.

"You will be fine," She said at last her gaze never leaving Ginny's.

"Huh-?" Ginny was about to ask when Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him unexpectedly.

She opened her mouth to protest his rude treatment of her when she noticed his face had gone pale his jaw tense and his golden eye glowing intensely at the old woman. No one moved. They all stared at Harry who looked as though he had seen a ghost. Ron and Hermione reacted together Ron gently pulling his sister away from Harry next to him and Hermione stepping up beside Harry to tug on his arm.

"Thank you for the gifts," She said quietly, "But if we don't hurry our boat will leave without us."

"I'm sorry," The gypsy they'd met earlier said quietly, "If we upset you."

"No," Harry said his voice strained glancing at the exotic woman who'd kissed him, "I thank you," and he looked back at the old woman and spoke with weights on his words, "I thank you, truly."

The old woman bowed her head in acceptance or apology no one could tell but she turned soon after taking the hand of the small boy and quietly walked away. The gypsy from earlier looked at her elder then at Harry.

"I mean it," He said his voice softening when he spoke to the distraught gypsy, "Thank you."

She hesitantly smiled at him and turned following her companions. Harry watched them go until he couldn't see them as though he expected them to turn around and attack. Then he steered his own companions onto the dock the ease of the day gone from him as though it had never existed in the first place.

When they got on the ferry the three of them pressed Harry for answers but he refused to answer and refused to relax. He stood next to them almost in front of them in a protective manner watching the other patrons of the boat as a predator watches his prey. Hermione watched his dual colored eyes sharpen on other passengers, then focus on his group, then back. Ron stood beside her his increasing frown turning irritated while Ginny sat in between them all her features contemplative.

Only when they reached the island did Harry seem to relent to his friends and relax some but the whole rest of the day he was tense, almost restless. Hermione and Ron sparred while Harry left to run a few laps around the estate. Ginny went to her rooms thinking heavily about what the old woman had said and wondering if maybe had been a bit prophetic.

She snorted, "Well if that were the case then why is Harry freaking out?" She sat on her bed methodically taking out her purchases and laying them out on her mattress, "The old woman said I'd be fine after all." She looked out her window at the darkening sky watching her brother and Hermione duel.

A cry of outrage made her grin as she heard her other two older brothers' ambush Hermione and Ron. She got up and stretched grabbing her wand deciding to go join the fun and put any worry of the late afternoon out of her mind.

* * *

To answer all your questions yes, this story is being re-written. The cause for my two years writers block was simply that I hated this story, hated where it was going and hated how the characters were developing. So I am sorry to all of you who were following this story and loving it but in order for me to continue this writing it had to be scrapped and re-written. Updates will be posted on my page as they come from now on. Thank you for your devoted patience and please continue the much appreciated constructive criticism.

Sincerely,

Redfeathersky


	2. What Comes in the Night

**After the Second Rise: The Broken Soul**

By: Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to the story or characters of Harry Potter.

**What Comes in the Night**

It was evening when the fighting of young wizards ended. After a full and boisterous dinner entertaining the other Wizarding guests that spent their holidays at Hermione's aunt's house it seemed only right that the night follow with restful silence. Within most bed rooms the guests were content in their dreams rarely tossing and turning their breathing even but as had been the case not all bedrooms were thus. Harry and Ron tossed with equal measure of unease their memories and nightmares pulling their minds this way and that without a scrap of remorse for their mental well being. By now both boys were relatively used to it and had learned that the later they stayed awake the less likely they'd remember the plague of sleeping memory.

Ron who claimed to rarely remember his dreams was a bit quieter and less volatile in his sleeping fits. It was Harry who posed any issue in sleeping. There were moments he'd begin to scream waking anyone within hearing distance or times when he'd wake up several feet above his bed or the times his whole body burned the intensity of his dreams tricking his fiery magic into believing it was in danger. Either Ron would awake and attempt at waking Harry or they would both awake and thus share sleeplessness or by some miracle Harry wouldn't make a sound and they'd both get a full nights rest waking up in ill moods because of the remnants of the uninterrupted jail cells in their heads.

This was more normal to be expected but also less occurring then one would think. The fact was boy boys had been getting more and more sleep as of late due to distance from the places they'd experienced trauma and the relaxing and healing nature of their stay in a house by a beach. However the previous afternoon and the reassuring warning of an old Gypsy woman had re-awoken Harry in a very unpleasant reminder that this haven was temporary. The old instincts that had become fuzzy since being re-born had punched him in the gut in a figurative manner causing those memories which had only just started to become dull sharpen in stark relief in his mind.

He dreamed of the months he'd spent running and hiding from dark forces which were always in pursuit no matter where he turned and for the first time since he'd accidentally destroyed himself the phoenix fire that was no so much a part of who he was began to get restless. Smoke began to rise from the sheets he'd cocooned himself in the red markings on his skin began to glow at first a dull red then a bright hot orange as steel gets when its being tempered in a forge. His breathing grew from steady slow beats to quick shallow gasps and pulled his legs into his chest clutching himself so tightly that for a full minute he made no sound. Then in a moment consisting of maybe three seconds his body was consumed with flame that devoured the bed sheets and the middle of the mattress beneath him then the boy whisking him and itself out of existence to deposit the boy elsewhere and dissipate in a quiet "phwoosh".

Ron awoke to the smell of smoke, looked at the bed with bleary eyes and groaned. He sat for a few minutes as though waiting for something to happen then kicked his legs off the side of his bed and grabbed the wand that sat on his nightstand sending a steady stream of water at the remains of Harry's smoldering bed. He looked up as a middle aged woman opened the door her eyes wide as a small object in her hand screeched and blinked at Ron from across the room her long frizzy hair unkempt and the robe hastily thrown over her shoulders crooked. Ron winced recognizing the small fire alarm she must have gotten from her wizard husband or sons and finished putting out the bed.

"I'm sorry May," He said quietly, "Harry must have had a nightmare. We'll pay for the mattress."

May pushed some of her unruly hair back with shaky fingers, "Where is he?" She asked looking about the room with worried eyes relaxing as she noticed the damage was only to the mattress and the sheets, "Not the pantry again I hope."

Ron shook his head, "I have no idea. I'd better wake Hermione. She and I can look for him."

May nodded, "I just hope he didn't end up in one of the guest quarters." She shook her head, "I really don't want to deal with an angry holidayer."

Ron winced, "I think we would have heard that."

May grinned grimly and walked out the door headed along the hallway to check the house for strays. Ron pulled on some jeans over his boxers and made his way to Hermione and Ginny's room. He opened the door slowly peaking in so that no light from the hallway leaked in to disturb his sister. He flicked his wand at Hermione sending a stream of cold air in her direction and she awoke with a slap to her frizzy head thinking someone was messing with her hair. She turned owl eyes around the room noticing the tiny sliver of light from the door. She frowned darkly tossing the covers off of her and marched out to the hall.

She shut the door softly behind her and confronted Ron with a hissed, "_What_?"

"Harry," Ron shrugged, "He disappeared again."

Hermione winced, "How does the mattress look?"

"We'll have to buy your aunt a new one," Ron said quietly.

Hermione sighed rubbing her bare arms to keep the chill away, "Of course we do," She sighed, "Why can't he just freak out when he has nightmares like a normal person?"

Ron grinned, "I just hope he didn't end up in the pantry again," He said, "The potatoes he cooked on landing were good but I don't want to eat them every day for a week again."

Hermione chuckled, "Wanna check the orchard?"

Ron groaned, "I suppose I should. Or the roof. I wouldn't put it past him."

Hermione grinned, "I'll check the pantry first and move on down the house. Closets, any small dark place might be a contestant. It depends on the dream I suppose."

Ron nodded, "I'll head outside then." He sighed, "Joy."

Hermione grinned at him, "I just need to grab my wand and my robe."

Ron nodded and gave a tired wave as he walked towards the stairs.

Hermione grabbed her things being quiet so as not to disturb Ginny and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. The first place she checked was the pantry but there was nothing in there that shouldn't be in there. She checked the downstairs closets next and the large fireplace in the front room. She passed by the kitchen again to check the parlor, the formal dining room that never seemed to get used and even the half bath off the main hall. She was walking passed the kitchen again on her way to the stairs when a shuffling sound made her pause. Raising her wand she shed pale light into the kitchen. Movement beneath the large wooden table made her frown.

She entered the kitchen through the tall stucco archway that acted as separation of the kitchen from the rest of the house and kneeled next to the table pushing chairs aside in her quest to get a better view. At first all she thought she saw were dull glowing orange crisscrossed lines that vaguely formed the outline of a human being until she brought her wand forward with the tip lit. The light revealed Harry, a shaking curled up ball of flesh and glowing marks all over his skin. He flinched from her light as though it had hurt him and Hermione sighed muttering the counter spell and throwing them back into darkness. She knew that helped because he turned both his gold and green eye glowing as brightly as what remained of his old scars as he stared at her.

"Hermione," He whispered as though unbelieving relief washing through the letters, "I thought you were-," He grew quiet his glowing eyes looking away from her unable to say who he thought she was.

Hermione sighed pulling the chairs further away so that she had room to crawl under the table. She reached out to place a hand on his arm and almost yelped pulling her fingers from his flesh quickly and blowing on them. The marks on his hand dimmed then died and he took her burned fingers away from her lips his skin much cooler than it had been a second ago. He ran his fingers across the burned tips of her hand and drew the heat away from her flesh healing the slight burn.

"Sorry," He whispered.

"It's fine," Hermione sighed, "Harry, what are you doing under here?"

"Hiding," Harry said.

"Hiding from what?" Hermione asked, "Do you know where you are?"

Hermione followed his glowing eyes as the traveled around looking more at his surroundings, "Beneath a table apparently."

Hermione sighed exasperated dropping her head and shaking it, "Yes Harry," She said behind a tumble of frizzy brown hair, "You're under a table. At my Aunt's house in Greece remember?" She looked up at him hoping he wasn't still asleep somehow."

"Yes," He said slowly, "I remember," Then he winced, "Damn, I lost control didn't I?"

"Only a little," Hermione said relaxing as his voice left that dreamy scared sound and became more coherent, "You 'poofed' yourself down here. You owe Aunt May some sheets and a new mattress."

"Crap." Harry began to uncurl himself from the fetal position and Hermione glanced at the shadow of his body as it moved wishing she hadn't.

He was still glowing, what was left of his old scars were becoming dimmer but it detract from the fact that he'd really lost control of his fire. It was obvious as there was nothing covering the scars that _should_ _have_ _been_ covered.

"Awesome," Hermione sighed, "You even burned your clothes."

Harry looked down at himself, "Yeah but it's too dark to see anything."

"Then stop glowing," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "You're like a furnace right now. I'm surprised I didn't notice the heat coming from beneath the table when I was looking for you." Sometimes she was annoyed by how uncaring he was about his own nudity.

She looked up to dual colored eyes that were staring unblinkingly at her in that way he did when he was looking at more than just her, when he was reading her magic. She felt heat rise in her cheeks wondering what he saw that she didn't or what he sensed about her that she was desperately trying to repress. He chuckled the sound was deep and musical and made her even more uncomfortable which in turn made her irritable.

"I'll go get your clothes shall I?" She asked angrily, "And while I'm at it I'll get you your cane and hat and your bloody cloak. Will that suit you my lord?"

Harry's laughter died as quickly as it had appeared and his had shot out to grab her sleeve, "I'm sorry," He said quickly, "I didn't mean to make you feel…I'm sorry."

Curiosity grabbed and she immediately calmed her analytical mind latching onto the questions she'd been avoiding asking since Harry divulged his abilities with her.

"What did you see?" She asked suddenly, "In my magic? What was I feeling?"

Harry withdrew his hand slowly, "I don't think I should presume to know what it was I saw." He said cautiously.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I won't get mad."

Harry snorted disbelieving.

"Well I won't," She said, "I'm just curious. How does it work?" She asked, "How do you differentiate differences in emotion by looking at someone's core? And how does that tie into how we use our magic?"

Harry shook his head, "Hermione," He sighed, "Do you mind if we get out from under the table before you ask a million questions I can't answer?"

"But you're—oh," She perked up and shimmied out and took off her robe throwing it at him, "Try that. If it's too small at least wrap it around your waist until you can get to your room. My aunt has guests other than us you know."

She heard Harry chuckle from somewhere in the darkness beneath the table and she scooted back to let him through the opening she'd created with the chairs.

"We'll have to check the underside for burn marks in the morning," She said frowning as she looked at the table.

"I didn't burn it," He said and sat leaning against one of the chairs he'd crawled between to get out, "I think."

Hermione glanced at him relieved to see the robe fit enough to cover all of the important bits. It was a good thing it was just a plain robe too. She tried to imagine him in Ginny's lacy definitely effeminate robe and suppressed a giggle.

"About your question," Harry said quietly, "Or rather questions," He looked at his lap and she scrutinized the marks that were his scars noticing with relief they were back to their normal darker then skin color, "I don't know how to answer them. The first question I can answer but I can't tell you why I think you felt the way you did or how I would even know the difference in a person's core. I have no idea how emotion plays in a normal Wizard's magic only how it reacts when in extreme situations when a wizard is under extreme stress. And quite frankly I just woke up from a rather intense set of memories and would really appreciate it if you drilled my brain tomorrow rather than now." He sighed and leaned his head back closing his brilliant eyes, "Ask me a question I can answer."

"Point taken," Hermione said pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them to keep them warm, "Then just answer my first question, what did you read in my magic?"

He opened his green eye to glance at her trying to gauge her reaction, "When you were looking me over," He choked opening both eyes wide then chuckled, "That sounds wrong," Hermione waved a hand as though unconcerned her curiosity winning over any sheepishness she may have at the innuendo, "Well, your core was warm at first and intense like you were worried but it changed suddenly spiking to a brighter intensity moving through you a little faster sort of like a heartbeat speeding up. I've seen you do that in two instances. One when you were yearning to read a book or solve a puzzle interesting enough to really want to work it out or when you've looked at good looking men on occasion at school…" He trailed off trying to read her without being too obvious.

For a full two seconds she didn't move and her expression blank then she threw her head back and laughed letting go of her knees to slap her hands behind her for support.

"So what you're saying is I react to boys the same way I react to books?" She asked amused.

Harry shrugged, "Pretty much."

She chuckled, "Well that certainly takes all the romance out of the idea of love doesn't it?"

Harry grinned, "Kind of."

"Well good," She said, "That's less embarrassing."

Harry shook his head then watched her shiver on the cold stone floor, "All right," He said, "I think I should go get some pants."

"Please do," Hermione smiled relieved.

"Close your eyes," He warned standing.

"Why?" She asked as her robe flew into her face and a wave of heat washed over her with the fwooshing sound of flames appearing then disappearing.

She sputtered for a minute flailing under her own robe and then pulled it off of her face.

"Geeze," She said pulling the warm robe over her arms, "Warn a girl won't you?" She stood up dusting her rear off when she heard running footsteps as Ron entered the room his face panicked, "Ron—what?"

"Dumbledore's here," He said in between gasps, "And he's carrying what looks like a corpse."

"What?" Hermione ran out of the room toward the front and Ron turned around to catch up, "What do you mean a corpse?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," Ron gasped, "Did you find Harry?"

"He's getting some pants—I'll explain later," She said when Ron looked at her startled.

Hermione flung open the front door watching as two figures made their way slowly up the long steps to the house from the orchard. One of the figures admittedly had a shock of silver hair upon his head as it shone in the scant moonlight as if it absorbed moonlight naturally. The other figure was tall and all in black. The cloak the figure wore billowed about him as he walked making him appear to almost float as he moved.

Hermione gulped and looked at Ron, "You might want to stall Harry."

Ron looked at the approaching wizards confused until he recognized Dumbledore's companion, "Right, and your aunt, and our parents." He winced and turned moving through the house quickly.

Hermione walked outside to greet the unexpected guests, "Are you mad?" She asked Dumbledore as greeting, "Bringing _Snape_ here? Sorry professor but we were just getting Harry to calm down…"

"I'm afraid this goes beyond Harry and Professor Snape's obviously dislike for one another," Dumbledore said shifting the skin and bones figure he held, "But believe me, in this instance, Professor Snape is to be trusted."

Hermione stared at the corpse with revulsion and confusion, "I don't think I-,"

"Albus," Snape hissed, "Ms. Granger is right. Bringing him to Greece? To a house? Under these circumstances? How do we know the bond has been well and truly broken?"

"Oh I'm certain Harry will be able to tell with a look," Albus turned a little as he spoke to Snape and Hermione stared in shock at the glassy blue eyes that watched her with a wide insane grin plastered on his lips.

"Hermeeoney," The corpse giggled startling her enough to jump, "The busy little mudblood bookworm…" It descended into fits of giggles causing goose bumps to travel up and down Hermione's spine.

She took a step back her hands slowly moving up to her lips, "Oh Merlin," She breathed, "He couldn't be-,"

Dumbledore looked at her Gravely and opened his mouth to speak when a flash of fire momentarily blinded everyone. Harry appeared shirtless, but thankfully pantsed, with a pair of blood red short blades in both hands directly in front of Hermione. He wasted no time in launching himself at Severus Snape moving too quickly for the surprised man to react despite his years as a Death Eater. Harry jumped and kicked Snape in the gut causing Snape to double over in pain then upper cut him with the pommel of his left sword. He grabbed Snape's hair forcibly ignoring Hermione and Dumbledores yells for him to stop pulling Snape's head back as he fluidly moved behind him locking the older man's arms to his sides and kicking the back of his knees so he fell forward in a kneel. At last Harry froze one blade threatening Snape's chest the other at his throat and Snape now unable to move for fear of a gutting or a slashed throat breathed heavily glaring daggers at Albus.

"I see you haven't changed," He spat angrily.

Harry tightened his hold on his blades allowing the sword in his right hand to lightly touch Snape's throat to remind him who was in the vulnerable position, "Albus," Harry said quietly, his voice like ice as he glared with deadly intent at the top of Snape's head, "Welcome back, I hope your stay was lovely but seeing as how you're other two guests are not invited I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"God damn it Harry!" Hermione snapped, "Look at a situation before you jump into it!" She marched over to Harry whipping her wand out threateningly, "Let Professor Snape go!"

"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you," Harry said with that same cold calm he'd graced the Headmaster with.

"What do you think this is?" Dumbledore asked indicating the demented looking child in his arms cautiously.

"It looks like something of Bellatrix's," Harry snarled, "So either kill it or take it away from here."

"You see Albus?" Snape snarled, "This wasn't safe! The bond is still there."

Harry gently kicked Snapes foot in warning, "No," Harry said, "I don't see any bond. Just her twisted magic muddling whoever that may have been."

"Harry its Malfoy," Hermione growled, "Look at him! He resembles a corpse more than a human and he may be dyeing! That's why Snape is here! That's boy is his _God_ _Son_."

Harry was silent as he stared at The young Draco Malfoy or what remained of him and stepped away from Snape removing his Swords. Snape spit blood on the concrete stood with a grunt dusting his robes off. He looked around for his wand and leaned to grab it when Harry kicked it out of his reach.

"I'm letting you free out of respect for your loss but I'm not stupid enough to let you have that," Harry said quietly the anger dripping from his lips with melodic heat.

Snape was about to snarl an answer whirling around to face Harry when both males were interrupted.

"What in the blazes is going on here?" Hermione's Aunt and mother exited the house followed by Mr. Weasley and Ron, "One second that boy!" She pointed at Harry, "is destroying my furniture the next I have unexpected quests knocking on my door at God knows what hour in the morning. Is it too much to ask you all to be less active in the evening hours?"

Harry backed down considerably at the sight of the formidable Muggle who he already felt guilty towards for ruining one of her beds. Ron hurried to join Hermione who glared at him angrily.

"You were supposed to stall him," Hermione hissed.

"Yeah?" Ron whispered back, "You try to stall a 130 pound boy who bursts into flames. I did the next best thing and brought the adults."

"Harry almost _murdered_ Professor Snape!" Hermione whispered more loudly.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "And you tried to stop him?"

Hermione growled and stomped toward her mother and Aunt, "Aunt, this is My Headmaster and Potions Professor. I can vouch for them. We need to get their charge in a bed quickly."

She ignored Harry's tense glare when she mentioned going into the house.

At one look at Draco the adults quickly agreed ushering the others in side and asking Snape if he was all right.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm his expression dark and she angrily shrugged out of his grip, "I am _not_ happy with you," She hissed and marched up the stairs with the rest of the adults leaving a glowering Harry and Ron who watched Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

"Did you really try to kill the professor?" Ron asked after a moment of tense silence.

"I probably should have," Harry growled and began to stalk up the stairs when Ron stopped him shaking his head.

"Not a good idea Mate," He said quietly, "By now everyone will know you attacked Dumbledore's guest. This isn't your house Harry. I know what your intentions were but you have to remember where we are."

"So I just leave a _Death Eater_ in the house that holds everyone I love!" Harry yelled finally allowing his rage to show openly.

"Think for a minute Harry," Ron said, "Would Dumbledore allow Snape to hurt anyone? I'm surprised he let you attack Snape without cursing you into a body bind. You should go run off your steam till they leave."

Harry glared darkly at Ron.

"If it helps any," Ron continued, "I won't let the greasy git out of my sight while he's here. I won't randomly attack him," He held up a hand stopping Harry from suggesting anything similar, "but I also won't let him hurt anyone."

Harry slowly nodded relaxing much more considerably then he had. It was a testament to his belief in Ron's abilities that he relaxed at all with that reassurance.

"All right," Harry acquiesced.

Ron rolled his eyes, "It's a miracle you didn't kill him while we were in school last semester."

"We never ran into each other," Harry said vehemently.

"I know a few Gryffindors who are probably sorry you didn't." Ron said as he left Harry walking back up the steps to the house, "Oh and word of advice? You're already in deep; you might not want to burn anything while you're running."

Harry glared at Ron's back and turned launching himself down the steps at a much faster pace than he normally would as he began a lap around the property.

"I'm sorry professor," Ron heard Hermione state, "And Aunt May, Harry wasn't in the right state of mind, he'd just had a nightmare about Death Eaters and then here magically one shows up on his doorstep?"

"Ms. Granger Professor Snape is only working for Voldemort to spy on him for the Order," Dumbledore corrected.

"Yes," Hermione said standing in front of the room directly to the right of the stairs where the rest of the adults undoubtedly were, "Of course Headmaster but you know to Harry that doesn't make a difference. All he sees is the Dark Mark and the trauma of last year. To him Anyone with the mark is a threat against him and against those he loves. He has this fight or flight mentality that was starting to calm down before tonight."

Ron shook his head. Hermione was lying through her teeth. Harry could not and would not back down from a threat, any threat, _especially_ a known Death Eater spy or no. She was trying to blunt the trouble Harry'd be in later despite the fact she was furious with him. She made him envy Harry sometimes. Ron glanced over to the left to the rooms where he, his brothers, sister, Harry and Hermione slept noticing two doors open with three curious heads full of shock red hair peeked out curiously.

Ron beckoned to the twins and Ginny nodding his head to the door Hermione had just entered in order to be quieter for the other _paying_ guests in the house. Once they approached all four of them entered the room and closed it behind them quietly.

"You see the young Mr. Draco need to recover in a secluded place without interruption also he needs to be somewhere none of the Death Eaters know to look for him," Albus was telling the rest of the group, "I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience especially as I understand it you run your household like a Bed and Breakfast sometimes and have guests who would not understand his special needs."

"I understand what you're saying Mr. Dumbledore, but what concerns me is that I do not have the facilities or the staff for the care this boy will need," May said rubbing her temples with fatigue, "Nor am I sure leaving a fugitive here is entirely safe for me and my guests."

"Not to worry," Dumbledore said, "I will provide you with a witch or Wizard who will be able to act as a guard discreetly and I also have a medi-witch who is trained for this sort of thing on the way here."

Ron nodded at Hermione and leaned against the wall watching Snape who was applying salve to his jaw out of the corner of his eye. Ginny stared at the bed openly shocked at the sight of its resident. The twins sat next to Arthur whispering questions that Arthur shushed and waved away for later.

"There's also the matter of cost. The materials needed to provide for a child who is so damaged would be-," May stopped talking as Albus held up a blackened knarled hand which everyone in the room suddenly focused on with quiet shock, "I will provide payment for the necessary materials, and I will be seeing to the boy's mind personally until such time that I must be in England. Will that suffice?"

May leaned back in her chair and sighed, "I suppose I have no choice. I'll prepare the room next to this one for your use and two other rooms for your guard and your medical expert. Mr. Snape will you need any-?"

"No thank you," Snape raised slowly a hand on his stomach, "My absence may have already been noticed and I dare not stay out of country much longer." He nodded to Albus and surveyed the others in the room before turning on his heel his robes billowing about him like bat wings and walked out.

They heard the resounding 'pop' of apparation as he exited the house and the adults stood.

"Hopefully there will be no more interruptions tonight?" Jane Granger asked looking specifically at her daughter.

Hermione shook her head and yawned, "Not out of me there won't."

"You're room, Mr. Dumbledore, is ready for use," May told Dumbledore; "I just need to fetch the key."

"Take your time," Dumbledore said sitting down next to the bed and surveying the boy who was staring up at the ceiling comatosely, "In fact don't trouble yourself about me until morning. I've already taken up too much of your precious night."

May nodded her tense shoulders softening some as she left for her bed room.

"You're really staying for a while Headmaster?" Ginny asked quietly.

Dubledore steepled his fingers against his forehead and sighed, "Yes Ms. Weasley. I'm the only one with any proper training of the arts of the mind. I have to work on helping young Mr. Malfoy regain some of his."

"That's really Draco?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly, "It really is. He's not so intimidating now that he's in this state is he?"

Ginny grinned wryly, "Good night professor." She left for her bed room.

"Albus," Arthur Weasley said worriedly, "You're hand…"

"A spell gone wrong I'm afraid," Dumbledore sighed, "Really Arthur its fine. Go back to your wife please. I don't wish to further inconvenience you all."

"Of course," Arthur said, "I'm sorry for prying." As he left he dragged the gawking twins with him out of the room leaving Hermione and Ron who fidgeted at the foot of the bed.

"I suppose you two will want to know what really happened and why Draco Malfoy looks the way he does." Dumbledore stated tiredly.

"I was more concerned with why he's here actually," Ron said tactlessly, "Having missed the whole conversation…Ow!" He rubbed his arm where Hermione had elbowed him.

"That…wasn't cause by a spell was it?" Hermione asked.

"It was actually," Dumbledore sighed, "My spell. I found one of the Horcruxes and thought maybe I could kill it with my own magic vast as I thought it was." He chuckled, "Harry was dead on by the location."

"He wouldn't have just attacked like that without a reason you know," Hermione said apologetically.

"I think you may be right Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied, "Though I must say that his reasoning might not be as black and white as he thinks it is. He's young and still unstable when it comes to certain memories. I won't be too hard on him."

"Thanks," Ron said, "So seriously why is Malfoy all-?"

"I think that is a story we can continue later," Dumbledore smiled tiredly; "It's probably best if you find Harry and get to bed, all of you."

Hermione nodded and tugged Ron's short sleeve, "Of course Headmaster," She said, "Good night."

Dumbledore nodded and turned back to contemplating Draco Malfoy's condition. Ron and Hermione left and went downstairs together.

"Well it sure is going to be odd living under the same roof as Malfoy," Ron stated contemplatively.

"You mean living under the same roof as Dumbledore," Hermione said, "while not at school. And Harry?" She sighed, "I don't know how he's going to react to the news that more English wizards will be arriving including an Auror."

"I hope its Tonks," Ron grinned suddenly, "She'd be fun to have around."

"Sooooo not the point I was trying to make," Hermione said rolling her eyes as she sat on the top step of the front landing, "Ron, he scared me. The ferocity of his attack was a little too reminiscent of well, you know."

"Don't let Harry know that," Ron said soberly standing next to her looking down at her with rarely serious eyes, "I mean it Hermione. It would kill him."

"He's treated this place like a cure all Ron," Hermione said, "It's like he doesn't even try to face things here. I'm worried what will happen to him when we go back."

"Harry's a lot stronger then he used to be," Ron said and sat down finally, "Try to believe in him a little."

"Ron he gets really scared whenever he thinks he may have scared me or disappointed me," Hermione pointed out, "If this was a test he failed."

"I know," Both of them jumped and looked up guiltily as a sweat soaked Harry walked up the steps toward them, "But you don't understand. Compelled to or not Snape was there when I was being hunted. He watched them torture me and did nothing. If that's not a testament to his guilt I don't know what is."

"Harry you freaked," Hermione said, "And not in a good way. Dumbledore was with Snape the whole time. He wouldn't have let Snape hurt any of us."

"Yes but if I'm right about him," Harry sat with a huff on the other side of Hermione, "What's to say he won't give our position away to Voldemort and endanger all of us right now."

Ron and Hermione grew silent thinking about that.

"You were seriously going to kill him," Hermione said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I was seriously considering it, yes," Harry stared at her steadily and Hermione found she couldn't look him in the eye.

Harry's face grew pained and he looked at Ron who was watching him as steadily as Harry sometimes watched Hermione for reaction. Their eyes met and Ron nodded above Hermione's head.

"You're afraid of me," His asked watching Hermione's magic again.

She looked at Ron who shook his head imperceptibly and then looked back at Harry, "No," She replied.

"Liar," Harry's whole body tensed as he looked away from her clenching his fists on his knees.

"Harry," She put a hand on his arm and he jumped away from it as though burned, "Harry look at me and read my magic."

"I was damn it," He said angrily, "That's how I know you're-."

She slid around to her knees in front of him and grabbed the fists that rested on his knees looking him full on, "No I'm not." She said as he froze, "I am not afraid that you would ever hurt me, or Ron, or anyone you care for. What I'm afraid of is your lack of judgment. Your disability to look at a situation without jumping head first into trouble. That could kill you one day and it may kill countless innocent others."

"Snape is not-!" Harry tried to explain.

"No, I don't care that this time it was a known Death Eater. That's not the _point_!" Hermione interrupted, "This is _not_ your house, Snape did _not_ approach in a threatening manner, Dumbledore was carrying _an injured and mentally destroyed boy_ who you judge on first sight to be a _trap_ by _Bellatrix_ when that is _clearly_ not the case. Your fear drove you to act _violently_, _selfishly_ and with _vast_ amounts of stupidity and that _scares me_!" She took a deep breath, "What's going to happen to you when you re-enter the wizarding world this spring and go back to the place you had your mental breakdown? Are you going to attack the _students_? Are you going to lose it again because I can't bear to see you like that. Again."

Harry had grown pale at the mention of the school, "I—didn't think about it that way. I just-."

"Harry you've been through a lot and your still trying to process some of those memories," Hermione said, "You are displaying all the case symptoms of PTSD and I don't think just being in Greece can help you. I'm worried about you."

"Then what would you suggest I do?" Harry asked quietly.

"Read up on it?" Ron shrugged, "Then when we get back to the UK you can look into treatment?"

"A shrink?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yeah Mate," Ron said, "Maybe."

"No," Harry snarled, "Absolutely not."

"Then what can we do?" Hermione asked, "How can we help you?"

"You can't!" Harry snapped pulling his hands away from Hermione's touch, "You can't do anything and I don't want you to!"

"Oi," Ron grabbed Harry's arm tightly with his right hand and stared at him levelly.

Harry looked down at Ron's right hand, wrist, and then arm reading the scars that he normally covered up,_ "I shall not scream"_.

"Shit Ron," Harry said quietly then slowly pulled Hermione's hands back into his own, "I'm sorry. This is just more of my, _fear_, I guess. I'm afraid you might be right."

Ron snorted withdrawing his arm, "When is she wrong?"

Harry smiled wryly and looked at Hermione who was staring at their hands, "The memories have been hazy ever since, well, you know."

Hermione nodded.

"But earlier today a few of them hit me so hard I didn't really know what to do and then I had a nightmare and then Snape showed up and all I could do was react," Harry explained quietly, "I have been getting better, I thought." He winced, "And the two of you have been helping me. More than you know."

"Likewise," Ron nodded leaning back on his hands.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hands encouraging her to look back up at him again, "I just need time."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry," She said sadly, "I think you've run out of time. What you need to do now is cope with the unexpected, not react to it."

Harry let their hands drop as he thought about what she said the words hanging heavily in the air between them. In a few hours the sun would be coming up. Harry could feel its rising as he would the heat of a candle lit somewhere within the house behind him. They'd had a few weeks of blissful breaks but with the comatose boy upstairs and Dumbledore's return to their lives that short lived vacation was over with the rising light of the sun. That too Harry could feel through his two best friends grave demeanors. He sighed exhausted his body folding in on itself as he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward to lay his forehead on clasped fists. The wind tickled his short unruly hair that was just beginning to re-grow to the length it had once been since his re-birth.

Re-birth, that word meant a great deal to the young teenager. He'd gained fuzzy memories and knowledge from Voldemort that made some of his nightmares all the more worse but at the same time gave him a calmer more logical look at the world on occasion. He wasn't the type to break down and bawl anymore to the only people he felt safe doing so with, no he'd gained a new and terrifying reaction to dealing with problems: eliminating them. Hermione was right and the possibilities were intimidating. What was worse was that those weren't the only changes. He felt separate as if he existed somewhere apart from everyone else he met, even on occasion Hermione and Ron, like he was different from them somehow, inhuman. It scared him sometimes.

"I think," He said slowly, "That I need to realize I'm not the same person I was last year. The need to act when I feel threatened is, _was_, overwhelming. It was almost _instinctive_ to get rid of Snape, to protect my family. And logically it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Then think of this logically for a moment," Hermione said quietly sitting back on her heels and bit her bottom lip as she thought, "Malfoy is Snape's godson. As long as Draco is being treated by us Snape will do everything in his power to protect this location. Until such a time that Draco no longer needs our care he can be trusted."

Harry nodded noticing that an instinctual part of him, the same one that compelled him to attack Snape when the Death Eater intruded on his territory, agreed with what Hermione said. He nodded slowly, "Makes sense."

"Then if thinking logically appeals to you Harry, then that's what we need to work on," Hermione said with a nod, "Thinking things through before reacting."

Harry nodded, "All right."

Ron groaned, "You know what that means right?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She's going to make you _read_ the rest of the summer Mate." The red head shook his head sadly and Harry smirked as Hermione scowled at him.

"You'd probably do well to _read_ every once and a while," Hermione huffed and stood, "What do you do again? Oh that's right; you make tasteless quips of sarcasm whenever you feel any extreme emotion."

"And?" Ron asked with a grin, "Am I going psycho every five minutes? Or attacking known Death Eaters and their comatose god sons?" Ron grinned and leaned back on his arms, "I'm thinking my method of dealing is a bit healthier."

Harry chuckled as Hermione glared at Ron her hands on her hips, "Whatever," She sighed, "I'm too tired." She walked passed them back into the house, "Good night idiots."

"You mean good _morning_!" Ron called to her retreating back and grinned at Harry, "She's right though," He nodded toward her retreating back, "Sleep sounds fantastic."

Harry nodded, "Yeah," He stood gracefully and stretched, "It really does."

Ron made a face, "Mate, the smell your wearing reeks."

"Deal with it," Harry shrugged walking into the house, "I just took a lap around the island and am not going to shower till tomorrow."

"I'm opening the balcony doors," Ron said standing and following Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Do what you wish."

"All right, I will," Ron said and ran up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Harry shook his head to emotionally and physically tired to really care about anything. He paused at the top of the landing the hair on the back of his neck prickling as he sensed Dumbledore next to the mass of twisted tainted magic that was Draco Malfoy. He steeled himself and took a few steps to the left toward his room then moving quicker exited the stairway and followed the hall to his door. Only when he closed his door and crawled into bed did he finally allow himself to fall into blissful dreamless sleep.

* * *

New Chapter two. Obviously for those of you read the original this is going to seem a bit odd. But this is the way I had wanted the story to move when I drew out the first plot line. Now you can understand how I got so astray and ended up hating the old work. Anyways. Hope your enjoying it. Thanks for your patience and keep the constructive criticism coming.

-Red


	3. The Days in Between

**After the Second Rise: The Broken Soul**

By: Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own rights to the story or characters of Harry Potter.

**The Days in Between**

"Headmaster?" The door to Draco Malfoy's new room creaked open and Ginny Weasley nudged the door the rest of the way open with her foot, "I brought you breakfast." She scooted into the room carrying a tray with sausages and eggs.

Dumbledore seemed not to have moved from his position by the bed since that early morning. His hands rested in his lap as he gave his full concentration to his now passed out charge.

"Professor?" Ginny asked quietly carefully approaching.

"Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore slowly turned his head blinking at her owlishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you come in."

Ginny nodded and walked over to him more comfortably setting the tray of food down on the nightstand, "You seemed occupied," She said.

"Ah," The old man smiled as he took the tray and placed it in his lap, "How very thoughtful."

"Did you sleep at all?" Ginny asked curious.

"No," Dumbledore sighed, "I fear if I had we would have lost Mr. Malfoy irrevocably."

Ginny glanced at the comatose boy. He'd been cleaned up a little during the night and looked less corpse like in the light then he had but still appeared as though he should have been dead. He was still too skinny and pale, his grey looking skin was stretched over his bones as though his body was trying to suck the skin into itself. She could see the lines of his muscles and bones, the veins that crawled across his body stood out like raised black scars.

"You can fix that?" Ginny asked disbelieving.

"Him, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore corrected, "And no, we may not be able to fix him per say, or at least not completely," Dumbledore sighed, "But I can certainly help and keep him alive for now until Madam Pomfrey gets here. You see insanity is a welcome relief for some. I might be able to fix his mind with time but the majority of that is up to him."

Ginny was silent thinking about what he'd said and honestly thinking about someone else who had recently slipped into madness and pulled himself out of it. It seemed cruel to keep someone alive when they were closer to being a vegetable then human, but would she have thought different if Harry had appeared to her the same way that night a year ago when he was taken to the hospital?

"Can I help?" She asked quietly.

Dumbledore regarded the young woman in her new summer dress and flip flops, her skin tan and freckled from days spent in the sun over his half-moon spectacles, "Miss. Weasley," He said carefully, "Aiding the ill, especially the insane, is a thankless job. It requires a great deal of attention and understanding. You have a whole summer to laze about and hang out with your friends and if you helped here you would be throwing that away. Are you certain you want to help this boy?"

"Professor I've watched my family and friends fighting terrible battles by themselves. I've stood on the sidelines playing the little girl dating and hanging out with friends while the people I love put themselves in danger every day," She shook her head wrapping her arms around herself, "I've been helpless, unable to help my brother when he was hurt by Umbridge. I need to do something _useful_. Please allow me to do this Professor."

Dumbledore nodded, "Then I need you to make some broth and bring it up here. Until Madam Pomfrey gets here we'll work on getting something into Mr. Malfoy's stomach. Also we'll need a basin of water and an empty bucket and cloth and I'll need you to eat before you come up here because you won't be able to for a while."

Ginny nodded and rushed out of the room to do as he asked pausing at the stairs to look back her face set, "Thank you," She said then continued her brisk pace downstairs.

When she returned she'd pulled her long red hair back up into a pony tail and brought the things required. Dumbledore showed her how to open an unconscious patient's mouth and pour liquid slowly down his throat helping him swallow. Draco tried to throw the liquid up twice but didn't which Dumbledore said was a good sign. They didn't make him drink the whole bowl of broth setting it aside and casting a warming charm on it to keep it from cooling too much.

When Malfoy awoke and began singing weird songs with verses that didn't go together and notes without keys they gave him more broth. This time though he did throw it up into the bucket Dumbledore had told Ginny to get. Ginny ran off to clean the bucket trying to ignore the stench and went downstairs to get more broth for when they'd try to feed him again in two hours' time.

She paused at the landing after cleaning the bucket a patch of sun filtering in through a window that barely touched the tips of her toes. Outside she could hear the waves crashing further down the estate and the sound of spell fire and jeering laughter. She clenched her hands on the handle of the bucket and turned away from the sun and the sounds and walked back upstairs.

For the next few hours she would devote herself to doing whatever was required of her in order to help a boy she didn't even like and who probably didn't know her anymore. A boy who'd been through Merlin knew what at the hands of a deranged and dangerous witch. She knew, from Harry, that Belatrix Lestrange was a terrifying figure. Harry had confessed that to him she was worse than a Dementor and was probably more dangerous than Voldemort himself. Ginny walked into the bedroom Dumbledore had claimed for Draco with a small smile for her headmaster and a cautious glance at Draco who was back to staring at the ceiling his wide eyes collecting dust and his breath shuddering in his chest.

"It is strange," Ginny said at last, "The last I saw him he was so full of grief and hatred. Is that what drove him to this?" She asked Dumbledore as she sat opposite of the headmaster getting the next bowl of broth ready.

"To this point?" Dumbledore asked then shook his head, "It may have driven him to enter the circumstances that brought him to this point but what placed him here was a deranged and damaged Witch who abused her charge and then discarded him to die."

Ginny shuddered, "I guess it's just weird for me to feel anything for Malfoy," She said, "I've disliked him for a long time and now I just…pity him."

Dumbledore nodded, "That is a normal response to something that had been done so terribly to another human being." Dumbledore said as he stared tirelessly at Draco, "We can't empathize with this. We can't even really sympathize because there is no understanding to what will drive a person to this state or what was done to him to create it. Pity is the only emotion a human can have to show care for this sort of situation, pity and sorrow. There are a few who could love him despite his condition but they are rare and it is often pity that drives that kind of love." He glanced at Ginny, "Do not be ashamed of your pity Miss. Weasley."

"I wasn't," Ginny said, "Though I know Malfoy would hate me more for it if he understood."

Dumbledore nodded and turned back to his charge silently re-casting the legillimens spell, "That he probably would," He muttered as he began to concentrate on keeping Malfoy's mind from a total collapse and thus keeping him alive.

This left Ginny watching Malfoy alone with her troubled thoughts. He was probably the most disturbing thing she'd ever seen but she wouldn't allow herself to dwell on that. He drooled and muttered incoherently in his sleep words and things that she couldn't make out and probably wouldn't want to know. Some of the fingers of his hands looked as though they had been broken and snapped back in place several times not unlike Harry's hands had once looked though the scar tissue wasn't nearly as badly built up. Chills moved down Ginny's spine as she stared at a pinky finger that was pointed upward unnaturally. She wondered if Draco had undergone the same amount of torture as Harry or if Draco's was different then Harry's. She quickly turned away from those thoughts and waited patiently trying to do anything other than look at Draco while she waited for her next chore.

"I know I asked for a vacation Albus," Ginny jumped and looked at the door where a short petite witch with grey hair stood her hands on her hips with a large back bag floating behind her, "Greece is nice, but I would have rather liked to come on less extreme circumstances."

Dumbledore closed his eyes cutting off his connection with his charge and stood turning toward the door, "Madam Pomphrey," He extended a hand to his old friend and colleague, "I am very grateful you came at such short notice."

Madam Pomphrey shook Albus's hand and then walked into the room, "Good afternoon Miss. Weasley. Are you going to be acting as my assistant?"

Ginny nodded standing up quickly grateful that the medical expert had been the school nurse and not some stranger, "Yes Madam," She said respectfully.

Madam Pomphrey motioned to her floating back and it flew to her obediently whi;e she scrutinized Ginny, "You know what this means don't you?" She asked the young red head, "This sort of business is exhausting and long. Are you certain you're up for it? It is after all a lovely day out."

Ginny nodded clenching her fists at her side determined, "I want to help."

Madam Pomphrey pursed her lips in thought then nodded grimly to Ginny, "Very well," She said opening her floating black bag, "I'll need your help keeping Mr. Malfoy still while I run some diagnosis spells on him. Then you can help me measure out the right amount of potions. Has he successfully eaten anything?" She was watching Ginny carefully as she spoke and Ginny knew somehow that this was a test.

"Um," She glanced at Dumbledore noticing that he'd turned his attention back to Draco no doubt helping stabilize his mind again, "Yes," She said quickly, "This morning he drank a bit of vegetable broth. The second time we tried to get him to eat we weren't so lucky."

Madam Pomphrey nodded the smallest of smiles flit across her face for a moment before she was back to business, "Very good, he'll be due for another try after we finish the diagnosis spell. Now I'm here you'll be quite busy Miss. Weasley so if you need to run to the loo I suggest you do so now."

Ginny nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom. When she returned May was just leaving after talking to Madam Pomphrey and checking in with her other two guests. She smiled at Ginny as she walked down the stairs and Ginny nodded back in greeting as she quickly re-entered the room. The minute she entered the room Madam Pomphrey put her to wok preparing a basin of water and some bandages. They secured Malfoy on the bed tying his hands arms legs torso and chest to the bed. Ginny had the unpleasant job of holding his head still as Madam Pomphrey spoke the words for the diagnosis spell. A ghostly image appeared above the bed with numerous areas glowing red throughout his body. His core looked black in the ghost image which made Madam Pomphrey frown darkly while his heart was practically flashing red at the viewers.

"The red areas, Miss Weasley, are the areas we need to focus on first." Madam Pomphrey explained briskly as she prodded various areas of the image in demonstration, "They are the most urgent. Most of his vitals are red currently which means a great deal of things: one that he has been starved to the point that his vitals are beginning to break down. He's dehydrated and has evidence of internal bleeding and muscle damage. You can tell by the striations on his muscles that he's been under the cruciatus curse for far too long for his body to handle and the red around his heart indicates that he's been without oxygen a few times. There appears to be a clot in one or two of his arteries and it looks like we are going to have to remove and replace some of his bones." As she spoke she pointed at all of the different areas that she was talking about so that Ginny could follow.

Overwhelmed by the information Ginny glanced at Dumbledore and noticed he was watching the two of them now with a small twinkle in his eyes. She resisted the urge to scowl at the old man and turned her attention back to Madam Pomphrey.

"How can we possibly fix all of that?" She asked.

Madam Pomphrey gave Ginny a rare grin and answered with a chuckle, "With luck we'll have him physically healthier by the end of the week. Now what do you think our first step should be?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not sure," Ginny responded honestly, "I've never studied medical magic."

Madam Pomphrey nodded, "Well then let's start at the basics then. What do you do to remove bones?"

"A vanishing spell?" Ginny answered.

"Good heavens no," Madam Pomphrey said, "That would mean the bones are still existing and attached to the person making it impossible to re-grow new ones. We would need to remove the bones somehow and we would need to do so carefully. We don't want what happened to Mr. Potter your first year happen to Mr. Malfoy. This needs to be done strategically so that we can be sure the bones re-grow properly and in the right order." She tapped her wand on the bindings that held Draco to the bed and allowed them to unravel from her patient, "We need to remove the scar tissue with a potion," She beckoned to her black bag and indicated to Ginny that she should look inside, "Do you see a yellow vial in there?"

Ginny nodded and pulled out a yellow vial with a white porcelain top and handed it to Madam Pomphrey.

"I will need a stomach calming draught to help with the neasea. That's in a blue vial," Madam Pomphrey continued, "Also there are various nutrition potions we will be needing to give him along with the broth after he has the stomach calming draught. Each of those with be in various shades of green. " She glanced at Ginny who was shifting through the back with a worried look on her face pulling out every green vial she could find.

Madam Pomphrey interrupted Dumbledore and told him to stand up and go take a breather as she began the meticulous task of forcing Draco to swallow each of the potions she told Ginny to find. She also instructed Ginny on which nutrient potions to pour out, and how much, into the broth prepared for Draco. When she was satisfied he had swallowed the stomach calming draught successfully she allowed Ginny to carefully help Draco drink the nutrient filled broth. Once they were done with that Madam Pomphrey administered some dreamless sleep to help calm his mind and rubbed some of Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction to help heal some of the scaring done by the cruciatus curse. She explained to Ginny that the potion worked on injuries caused by thought like the scars produced by the cruciatus. Ginny remembered that while Ron had been in St. Mungos after Umbridge's curse they used it on his arms for the very same reason. The memory of that made Ginny shudder.

By the time they were finished administering potions and cleaning Malfoy and his sheets up with the scourgify spell Ginny noticed the yellow light that was finally hitting the walls of the bedroom. She sat down more tired than she had expected as she looked out at the red and yellow sky. Madam Pomphrey took pity on Ginny and told her to go clean up herself which the young redhead did gratefully. Dinner would be ready soon and Ginny wanted a nice warm shower before she descended the stairs and had to face her family who no doubt would be wondering why she had volunteered to become Madam Pomphrey's assistant.

As Ginny walked down the stairs after cleaning herself up she noticed the sound of laughter travelling up the steps. Her mother was in the kitchen with three new Wizards one of whom she recognized straight away.

"Dad!" She yelled and ran her bare feet slapping the cool tiled floor until she cascaded into her father's arms, "You're here early!" In a single moment knowing the last of her family members were here and safe had washed away the unease she had felt all day by Draco Malfoy's side.

Mr. Weasley returned her embrace with a happy sigh, "Ginny," He grinned, "You've gotten tan!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We _are_ on a beach," She said as explanation, "And it's not a tan dad, their called _freckles_." She said the word freckles like it was a curse.

Arthur laughed, "The curse of having Weasley blood I'm afraid."

"Ginny," Molly looked around her husband at her youngest, "Did Madam Pomphrey say you were done?"

"I am Mum," Ginny said seriously, "Madam Pomphrey isn't though. She's going to be attending Draco all night. She told me that tonight is a vital one for his healing process. She'll want her dinner in Malfoy's room and so will Professor Dumbledore."

"You're helping Madam Pomphrey?" Arthur asked surprised having been caught up to speed by his wife as they travelled from the international apparition point in town to the Villa.

Ginny wrung her hands together and looked at her toes which were in fact a little more pink then they used to be, "Yeah," She said, "I wanted to help."

Arthur Weasley regarded his daughter thoughtfully and put a hand on her shoulder causing Ginny to look up at him startled, "That's very good of you Gin," He said quietly, "There aren't many your age who would even consider it."

"I had to Dad," Ginny said glancing at her mother quickly before looking at her father again, "I can't just…ignore him."

"That's why I'm proud of you sweet heart," Arthur smiled.

Ginny smiled at her father feeling conflicted. She was helping Draco for entirely selfish reasons. She was tired of feeling helpless and was using the situation to feel less so. But she was determined to keep her word. She needed to help _somewhere_ in this war even if it meant tending someone who was considered an enemy.

"Dad!" Ginny turned as Fred and George came into the kitchen to give their father manly half hugs, "What are you doing here?" asked George.

"Aren't you supposed to be warding the Burrow?" asked Fred.

"The wards are just about done actually," Arthur Weasley smiled, "It was complicated trying to erect a blood ward for technically three families but we think it works. Sirius helped. I couldn't refuse it when he gave me money to hire a team of warders. I think they made all the difference actually."

Molly frowned, "You told Sirius we'd pay him back right?"

Arthur shook his head, "He made me promise we wouldn't. Molly, don't give me that look." Arthur said holding up his hands in a pacifying manner, "He had a point. Harry is as much his ward as he is ours and the Grangers. He said it was a family matter and I agree. There's not a lot the man can do for his godson as it is so we should just be gracious to him for what he _can_ do."

Molly sighed, "Well when you put it that way," She said grudgingly.

Arthur wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her cheek, "Thank you Love," He said with a small smile.

Molly smiled and returned his embrace, "I've missed you." She said and kissed her husband.

"Oi, come on," Fred groaned.

"Get a room will you?" George grinned.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she set the dining room table idly wondering where May was. She needed to know how many places to set up and how many of the other "guests" would be eating. She needn't have worried however as the short buxom brunette quickly walked into the kitchen smiling gratefully at Ginny.

"I need six settings for the dining room, please Ginny," She said, "Molly, thank you. You didn't have to cook for me."

"We're guests here," Molly said happily chopping up some carrots, "It's the least we could do."

"As your hostess it's still my duty…" May began but was cut off.

"Nonsense," Molly waved away her protests, "After all the trouble we caused you last night me and my crew owe it to you." She frowned glancing around the kitchen, "Speaking of, where are those three?"

As Arthur introduced himself to May Ginny took six plates, napkin, forks and knives, to the dining room. She may have been tired from the day's events but Ginny never minded being a little busy and helping May set the dining room for the paying guests was sometimes kind of fun in the 'this is a normal activity' sort of way. A little bit of normalcy was a nice change from all of the drastic changes that had happened over the last year and a half.

Ginny was just finishing the dining room table settings when she looked up out the window at the colorful ocean and the fields of olive trees that led up to the beach. The ocean was turning that light blue that glowed brightly against the orange horizon that always managed to take her breath away. She placed the last napkin folding it into a triangle and setting it on top of the porcelain dining room plate and walked over to one of the tall windows that riddled the wall of the circular room. She ran her fingers over the lace white curtains and leaned against the stucco frame watching the waves grow and ebb.

It was in that moment that Ginny realized how tired she really was. Being a bed nurse for an insane boy who needed immediate medical attention had really wrung her out and if she was completely honest the experience had deeply disturbed her. She'd never liked Malfoy; she'd never really hated him either because there was a lot about him she didn't know. She had always reserved judgment knowing that he was a product of society and nothing more. Her own brother had been the same in a way, a product of the pureblood propaganda that made it so difficult for her family. Percy hadn't fared well underneath that sort of bigot attitude and was now estranged from her family but she had never blamed him.

Even in their own home Percy had felt like an outsider; always angry that as purebloods their family didn't receive the respect he felt they deserved. It was sad really when Ginny thought about it. Her parents never toted the pureblood propaganda to their children. Ginny had to wonder exactly why Percy had felt the way he had. Malfoy's father had been the epitome of pureblood bigot and the pressure he had put on his son to be exactly what he was had been asking a lot. Ginny had realized a long time ago that she pitied Draco in much the same way she pitied her own brother. It was just too cruel to allow bigotry to shape a person especially people as insecure as Percy and Draco.

Ginny pushed off of the wall and turned leaving the dining room as her nose picked up the smell of her mother's cooking. It was a welcome smell, the smell of home and Ginny realized with startling clarity that she was a little homesick for The Burrow. She grinned at herself and shook her head exasperatedly. Here she was on a beautiful island where she had spent hours lazily soaking in the sunlight and she missed her topsy turvy home in damp, depressing, Brittan. It was silly, especially now that she'd finally found some way she could contribute.

She grinned a little ironically as she re-entered the Kitchen and smiled at the large wooden table that her family was gathered around. Ron, Hermione, and Harry had finally made it to the table. Arthur was telling the others about the summer storm that had nearly stopped completion of the wards at The Burrow and Ginny shuddered once again happy they were in the Mediterranean where it was warm and sunny.

Talked moved to when everyone was going to return to The United Kingdom and Ginny realized they'd only be staying a few more weeks, but if that was so, then what about Draco? Where would he and Dumbledore go?

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts when May got up to answer the front door. When she returned two more guests joined them at the table causing Ginny to grin when she recognized them. Tonks, who was a Metamorphmagus, grinned at the crowd as she grabbed something small to eat and left to go upstairs and check in with Dumbledore. Her companion, another Auror no one else recognized named Sampson grabbed a bite and followed her after looking at Harry startled. Harry scowled into his food once again reminded of the fame that haunted him wherever he went in England.

Ginny watched Ron and Hermione reassure their friend that he was safe and wondered at the strange dynamic that they had become. The three of them were so much more jumpy then they had been the previous year. It was small wonder really but still it was odd how in tune they were with each other. It made Ginny wonder sometimes if they ever got sick of each other always being in the other's business or it there was some deeper bond that had been forged since Harry's 'death'. Ginny had caught how Harry had peered at 'Sampson' when the poor young Auror had entered the kitchen. Ginny had seen him do it before and had watched curious as he had at first tensed then relaxed which in turned made both her brother and Hermione relax as well.

Ginny leaned on the table as she ate thinking with her chin resting on her right palm. Why was Malfoy so disturbing to her? Was it his insanity? Was it the way he resembled a corpse? Or was it the scarring that littered his skin just beneath the surface; a result of the cruciatus curse. She looked at Ron and then at Harry with his discolored skin, the tattoo looking striations that spoke of old scars from numerous torture sessions and uncontrollable fire. What was it about the lost boy upstairs that reminded her so much of Harry and Ron?

"Earth to Ginny…" Ginny started as she realized Ron was waving his hand in front of him and Harry grinning, "Is there something on our faces?" He asked sharing an amused look with Harry.

Ginny startled and frowned, "No," She said, "I was just zoning out is all."

Ron's grin widened and Hermione rolled her eyes next to him, "You sure you weren't just admiring the view?" He asked nodding at Harry while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginnys frown turned into a scowl, "No I was thinking," Then realizing her mistake when Harry's grin widened she sat up strait and scowled darker, "Not about _you_."

Harry slapped his hand to his chest as though wounded as the table in general chuckled at Ginny's expense.

"Lay of your sister," Arthur smiled at Ginny and winked, "She's had a long day."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Doing what? Tanning herself?"

Molly shook her head, "She's been helping Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey with Mr. Malfoy."

"She's been what?" The trio asked looking at her in surprise.

"I've been helping Malfoy," Ginny said suddenly feeling defensive, "What of it?"

"Are you crazy?" Ron asked, "You know what he's _done_?"

"_Ronald Weasley_!" Molly said alarmed by the anger in her youngest son, "That is not relevant at this time! The poor boy can't talk strait let alone remember what he has done in the past! How dare you judge your sister!"

"He's dangerous," Harry spoke defending Ron, "His Aura is filled with twisted magic! He shouldn't even be here!"

"First off," Ginny held up a finger angrily, "He's _comatose_. He doesn't have the ability not to _pee_ on himself let alone kill us in our sleep! Second," Another finger joined her first, "What I decide to do with my time is _none of your business_."

Harry jumped as Hermione kicked him from under the table when he was about to open his mouth to argue. His mouth shut closed with a snap when he noticed she was glaring at him.

"I think what Ginny is doing is very brave," Hermione said, "In fact right now, I think she's the better person for believing she can do something to _help_ Malfoy. He may have been a right bloody git before but right now he isn't the boy we all hated. He's sick, and you're just paranoid."

"Also its thick of _you_ to claim a comatose boy is dangerous Harry," Ginny said angrily, "When you're the biggest threat in this room!" Harry appeared as though he'd been slapped and shrunk away from the suddenly quiet table.

Ginny immediately regretted what she'd said as Harry's whole demeanor turned to deep shame no doubt remembering the end of last term. He schooled his features his face becoming blank, serious as he looked up at Ginny who felt like the biggest jerk on the planet for bringing that up.

"You're right," He said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Harry I didn't mean-," Ginny began.

Harry shook his head resigned, "No Ginny," He said, "You're right." He quietly stood and didn't look anyone in the eye, "Thank you for dinner Molly," He said and walked out.

The table was silent as Ginny looked at her plate thoroughly ashamed of herself. Hermione frowned at Ginny then at her own plate alone in her thoughts while Ron surprised everyone by standing up and muttering a quick apology before following his best friend out of the room.

Arthur sighed and looked at his daughter sympathetically, "Ginny…" He began.

Ginny jumped to her feet, "I should go apologize," She announced before running after her brother and Harry.

Molly and Jane looked at each other and sighed, "That wasn't the way we wanted to bring that up." Jane said regretfully.

"What?" Hermione asked startled and looked at her mother, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"We were going to talk to Harry after dinner about last night," Jane said, "We were going to set some ground rules and explain to Harry that what he'd done was wrong."

"Oh," Hermione said surprised, "Me and Ron already talked to him about it last night," She said a little confused.

"But did he own up to his mistakes?" Jane asked, "Is he prepared to take responsibility for his actions? Is he ready to face what he did?"

Hermione frowned, "He wasn't at first no." She said carefully not wanting to go into details because she wanted Harry himself to tell his own story.

"But you talked him around?" Molly asked curiously, "We don't want to punish him dear," She said, "But he really shouldn't attack people without warning even if Professor Snape does wear the Dark Mark. He's a spy for Dumbledore, he's necessary."

"You should tell Harry that not me," Hermione said seriously, "e's a little rash when it comes to these things. After last summer…" She bit her lip, "He was doing so much better."

"I know dear," Molly sighed, "Will you just tell him to come see us after dinner when you have the chance?"

Hermione nodded troubled. Harry was so careful around adults. He had learned to trust them more in the hospital then he used to but thanks to his relatives past mistreatment he was wary when sharing the types of thoughts and feelings he could share easily with her and Ron. She worried that a 'talking to' would distance him from his new-found guardians.

Outside Harry sat on one of the short half-walls that surrounded the stone porch of the front of the house. His hand rubbed his short messy hair and a frown marred his features. His hand flopped to his jeans as he recognized Ron's signature magic as the tall boy approached.

"Don't," Harry said as Ron approached, "I don't want to hear it."

Ron help out his arms in a pacifying manner and shook his head, "I came to check up on you," He said, "Ginny's words were harsh."

"What do you expect?" Harry asked scathingly, "You think I'm going to cry?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "A year ago, maybe." He admitted, "Do you think you're going to cry?"

Harry shook his head, "No," He said, "She's right. So's Hermione. I've been avoiding the idea that I might be crazy. I am dangerous. If I thought it'd be healthier for everyone involved I'd leave but I know better," He looked at Ron pleadingly, "I need you guys. You understand that right?"

Ron turned facing the house and leaned against the half wall with his hands behind him holding him steady, "Yeah," He said, "I get it." His bandages were not on that day which was always surprising considering what the scars on his arm represented, "You know a mind healer isn't a bad thing. Dumbledore mentioned he'd sent for one to come take a look at Draco yesterday." He glanced sideways at Harry noticing the dark scowl that Harry was sending his way, "Seriously Harry," Ron said, "It isn't a bad thing to ask for a little help."

Harry winced, "I just doubt they'd be able to understand what I've been through," Harry said bitterly.

"It wouldn't hurt you to try," Ron said, "I saw a mind healer at the end of last term. It's not about them understanding you," He said, "It's about managing your mind and emotions. Sort of like occlumancy except more involved. It helps you deal with stuff so you can work through it."

"Oclumancy?" Harry asked intrigued despite his aversion to the idea.

"Yeah," Ron grinned, "You know, that technique we've all been procrastinating on all summer? We should probably practice it more."

Harry gave Ron a lopsided grin, "Probably," He said then winced imagining Madam Sinistra's disappointed glare if she ever found out just how much slacking he'd done over the course of the last month.

"Harry? Ron?" Ginny's voice made both boy's tense and Ron stood crossing his arms over his chest protectively as Ginny approached.

"What?" Ron asked defensively.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, "Oh shove off Ron," She said annoyed, "He's my brother too you know," Harry's head shot up and turned toward Ginny in shock at the word 'brother' and she lowered her head in shame, "And I've been an ass, so will you guys hear me out?" She asked hopefully.

Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry and the black haired boy shrugged and nodded as if to say, "why not?" The tall read head nodded to his sister and sat on the wall patting the part of wall that existed between him and Harry. Ginny sighed as she sat facing the house and stretched her bare legs wiggling tired toes before dropping them to the stone paved ground with a small slap.

"'Foot-in-mouth syndrome' is a Weasley curse," She began, "Ron is the one who is most prone to it but I have been known to slip into it every once in a while. I'm sorry about what I said Harry. It was uncalled for and I don't really have much of an excuse except that I'm tired." She sighed as though to emphasize her point, "I've also been…off all day. I know you don't agree with what I've chosen to do but you don't understand, I have to do something." She looked at Harry determined light brown eyes pleading, "You, Ron, and Hermione, you're always in the thick of things fighting for all of us but all I ever do is sit on the sidelines helplessly." Her fists clenched on the white washed stucco of the wall as she pleaded with Harry, "I _hate_ being _helpless_. Helping Draco is something I can _do_. Do you understand?"

Harry glanced at Ron who was looking at his sister sympathetically and Harry recognized the understanding wince in Ron's face as Ginny admitted to hating being helpless. The three of them had a unique understanding in that regard. Harry vaguely recalled Ginny had been possessed by a horcrux once before.

Harry sighed, "I've been allowing my paranoia get the better of me," He admitted, "To be honest the feel of Draco's magic disgusts and disturbs me to an extent that it freaks me out." He looked out over the olive trees watching the moon rise over the ocean water his feet dangling over the wall orchard side, "I don't like you helping Madam Pomfrey with this because he scares me, and not because he's a helpless loony now either but because of the magic that has twisted him." He looked at Ginny their eyes meeting and said honestly, "I don't like that a piece of Bellatrix is in this house no matter how small that piece is."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry and grinned, "It's not like Bellatrix is going to jump out of Malfoy's magic Harry," She said exasperated, "Your fear is irrational."

Harry sighed, "Yeah," He said resignedly, "I know."

Ron snorted, "It's not like he can help it Ginny. Harry's paranoia comes naturally."

"That's not an excuse," Ginny frowned at her brother, "Even if you were trying to make a joke Ron, Harry needs to understand that I make my own decisions," She glared at Harry, "Do you understand that?"

Harry nodded looking at Ginny with renewed respect. He sometimes forgot how independent she was. It was funny, considering she came from such a large household where she had every opportunity to lean on her parents or siblings. Ginny just never did. She shouldered her own responsibility as a way to separate herself from her large family. She was a little bit like Molly in that way.

Ron sat up straighter and Harry leaned back as he noticed a warm golden aura come outside. Ginny looked over curiously noticing how both boys seemed to recognize the person leaving the house even before she could really be seen. Hermione grinned at Ginny and shook her head sympathetically as she approached.

"Poor Harry," She said with a smile, "Getting his ear chewed off left and right."

Ron grinned and Harry scowled at Hermione though the scowl wasn't as dark as it maybe should have been, "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"The adults want to talk to you," Hermione said nodding at the Villa.

Harry winced, "I'm surprised its being done now." He said honestly swinging his body around to face the house he stood shuffling his bare feet against the stone flooring, "I sort of expected to be pulled aside earlier."

"Do you need us to go with?" Ron asked while Ginny watched their exchange curiously.

"Nah," Harry stretched, "I can face my own music," He paused with a worried expression pulling down his eyebrows, "I think."

Hermione chuckled and took Harry's seat next to Ginny gently shouldering Ginny with a welcoming smile, "I don't think you have too much to be worried about," She said to Harry and Ginny smiled hello back to Hermione, "You might be grounded though."

"Grounded," Harry said surprised, "I've never been grounded. Can they really do that?"

Ron nodded solemnly, "They're your guardians Harry," He said, "They can do whatever they think is best."

Harry looked at Ron perturbed by this new idea not really sure about how to handle it. Instead he just slowly nodded to Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and turned walking carefully back into the house scratching the back of his head. The three he left behind sitting on the wall looked at each other and laughed once he was out of earshot.

"Do you really think they'll ground Harry?" Ginny asked disbelieving.

Hermione shook her head, "No," She said, "We're all a little old for that. My guess is they are going to be having the same conversation Ron and I had with him last night. My mom or Aunt might ask him to help out around the house for a bit to make up for ruining his bed but really there isn't a lot they can do." She shrugged.

"Oh," Ginny said, "What was it you two talked to him about?" She asked curiously.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other warily, "Nothing really," Ron said, "Just a bit about last night and how he reacted to Snape. You and the twins sort of missed it."

Ginny frowned at her brother but noticed how he and Hermione had gotten a little guarded. The young red-head mentally rolled her eyes but knew when not to push. The three of them were weird that way, guarding themselves and each other with the intensity of bull dogs but Ginny didn't mind, all it meant was that they looked out for each other. During wartime, like now, people needed friendships like that.

Hermione looked at Ginny worriedly and put her hand on Ginny's forehead with a small frown, "Are you all right Ginny?" She asked, "I meant to ask at dinner but, you look a little pale."

Ginny resisted the urge to snort amused, "Earlier dad was telling me I looked tan."

"Well you would I suppose to someone who hasn't seen you recently," Hermione nodded pushing her unruly frizzy hair over her right shoulder off her collar.

Ginny sighed, "I'm just tired," She said.

"She's been helping Dumbledore keep Draco stable all day," Ron said.

Hermione nodded having heard the conversation at the dinner table, "That looks like tough work."

"You have _no_ idea," Ginny said rolling her eyes, "But as I explained to Harry and Ron, it's important."

Hermione nodded again, "Yes, it is." She said, "I'm glad you're doing it."

"You are?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow, "Harry and Ron don't seem to happy about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at Ron, "That's because they are both too bigoted to recognize that Draco is _human_ and _dying_." She said emphasizing the words 'human' and 'dying' while she glared at Ron.

Ron held his hands up defensively, "Harry's the one who's got a problem with it, I just don't really like the blonde git, dying or not." He shrugged, "I shouldn't have to change my opinion of him out of pity."

"No," Hermione said with a sigh, "I suppose not."

"I don't really much like Draco either," Ginny admitted, "But just leaving him like that would be wrong. I'm not helping him out of pity; I'm doing it for myself."

Hermione smiled a little, "That's a good reason."

"See?" Ginny asked her brother motioning with her arms toward Hermione while she started at her brother, "_She_ understands!"

Ron chuckled, "You'll find that she understand a _lot_," Ron said to his sister matter of fact.

"And it's a good thing too," Hermione said, "Or I never would have been able to last as your friend."

Ron chuckled then paused with a frown, "Meaning?"

Hermione winked at Ginny, "Come on Gin," She said using the pet name Ginny usually received from one of her many brothers, "I'm beat, let's head to bed."

Ginny nodded agreeably loving the disconcerted look on her brother's face as he tried to decide whether or not to be upset by what Hermione said. Truth was, she was tired. Helping Madam Pomphrey and Dumbledore had been somewhat of a trying experience but she would stand by her decision. Before she walked to she and Hermione's room she stopped in to check on Draco and watched as Madam Pomphrey carefully slipped another potion down the comatose boy's throat. Dumbledore still sat in his seat carefully watching Draco and keeping his mind intact. Madam Pomphrey saw Ginny's concerned head poke into the room and nodded at her then went back to cast diagnostic spells on Draco.

Ginny slipped away from the scene and quietly retreated to her bed. Hermione was staying up reading a book probably to distract her from how often she glanced at the door obviously wondering about Harry and Ginny got ready for bed. Sleep came slowly as she reviewed the day and the thoughts and wondered at Harry's reaction and fear of Draco. She decided at some point that she was already doing everything she could and that she would never truly understand everything that went on in Harry's head, (for which she was grateful). For that night was over, tomorrow would be more work struggling to keep Draco Malfoy alive and crazy and she desperately needed her sleep. So Ginny bid Hermione good night and rolled over.

* * *

Sorry about the short length of this chapter. I've recently re-discovered my love of this story and these characters. Expect more hopefully soon.

-Red


End file.
